Love Unexpected
by Apple-Shy
Summary: Bella entame sa nouvelle vie a Londres où elle est partie rejoindre sa meilleur amie Alice et suivre ses études de littérature. Sauf qu'elle en s'attendait pas a tomber sur un bel adonis aux cheveux cuivrés. Alors que nous prévois cette rencontre !
1. Prologue

**Love Unexpected**

_** Prologue**_

_On m'a souvent dit : la vie n'est pas tout le temps une partie de plaisir, eh bien je dois dire que c'est complètement vrai. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, enfin tendre est un bien grand mot ... Enfin bref depuis mon enfance j'ai vécu des choses auxquels on souhaite à aucune personne. Même à son pire ennemi ! Ayant eu une mère alcoolique, des petits-amis aussi foireux les uns que les autres. Aujourd'hui j'ai hélas confiance en personne à part mes amis ! Ceux qui ont toujours été là ! Mais en même temps ma vie n'a pas grand intérêt, je m'enferme dans le travail et les études, jusqu'au jour où il a enfin daigné se montrer... _

_Hé salut ( :_

Bon voila je me lance (:

Après avoir longuement hésité à la poster ou non ... J'ai décidé que j'allais tenter ma chance qui c'est peut être que cette fiction vous plaira (:

N'hésitez pas à me mettre de Reviews (:

_Petite Précision : Les personnages de l'histoire appartiennent à S.M, toutefois l'histoire a belle et bien était inventé par mes petites neurones_

_( PS: Je tiens a remercier tout particulierement colinou ma Bêta ( : )_

Bises, Apple-Shy


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour (:

De retour pour le premier Chapitre (:

Bonne lecture

_PS : Encore un grand merci à Colinou ( :_

Chapitre 1: Le départ

Alors que je dormais à poing fermé, une masse imposante se jeta sur mon lit. Je me réveillais en sursaut et vit Emmett s'esclaffer. Ma colère montait, j'attrapais le coussin qui était juste à côté de moi et lui balançais en pleine figure.

**- Je dormais figure toi ! Espèce d'inhumain !**

Les rires d'Emmett redoublèrent, il me pris dans ses bras, alors que j'essayais de me débattre.

**- Oh ma petite Bella est fâchée, mais en même temps pour ma défense il est dix heures vingt neuf et ton avion décolle à midi. Alors, j'ai pensé que vu que je suis un frère génialissime, il serait bien que je réveille ma chère petite sœur adorée !**

Bon là ! Il marque un point, mais il y a des façons de réveiller les gens. En plus il aurait pu détruire mon lit. Je me demande encore comment il a pu survivre à Emmett.

**- Merci Ô Grand frère génialissime qui a un petit pois à la place du cerveau ! As-tu pensé une seule seconde à mon lit qui aurait pu rendre l'âme ?**

Emmett me regardait en souriant puis tourna son regard sur mon lit et s'agenouilla devant.

**- Toutes mes excuses le lit, mais en même temps mon pauvre, tu n'as pas dû être entrainé à subir beaucoup de mouvement si tu vois de quoi je parle !**

Mon frère était fou, il s'esclaffait de plus belle, les larmes perlaient sur ses joues à force de rire. Mon dieu qu'avais-je fais pour avoir un frère comme lui ? Je levais les yeux au ciel et sortis de mon lit décidée a ne plus entendre ses bêtises.

**- T'es vraiment un idiot Emmett McCarty Swan, moi au moins j'ai pas dû changer quatre fois mon lit en à peine un mois.**

Je lui tirais la langue avant de quitter ma chambre pour descendre boire un thé. Comme je m'y attendait, il m'emboîtait le pas.

**- Ah ah ! Très drôle Mlle Swan, mais en même temps c'est pas de ma faute si mon lit c'est pire que le zoo. Il attire de la foule .**

Je me retournais vers lui exaspérée, décidément il ne changera jamais. J'allais répliquer quand mon père me devança.

**- Emmett, garde tes fleurs pour toi tu veux. En même temps tu m'excuseras mon petit, mais ton zoo attire tout et n'importe quoi !**

J'adorais la façon qu'avait mon père de rembarrer Emmett. C'était fait avec tellement de tact. Emmett avait tout côté déraisonnable de mon père alors que moi j'avais son côté responsable. D'ailleurs en pénétrant dans la cuisine, j'embrassais celui ci puis me fit mon thé pendant que Emmett ronchonnait dans sa barbe.

**- Emmett ne boude pas, ça doit plaire aux filles les hommes-singes quoi que ****homme-ours te qualifierait mieux** dis je en souriant et dévoilant ainsi toutes mes dents.

Mon père étouffait un rire puis repris son sérieux. Emmett quant à lui m'avait juste tiré la langue comme un gamin de cinq ans avant d'attraper le paquet de chips et de s'asseoir à table aux côtés de nous. Oui hélas il pouvait manger un hamburger à huit heures du matin ça ne le gênait pas. Enfin un ...ça serait plutôt dix oui !

**- Alors, prête pour ta nouvelle vie ?**

Plus que prête oui, j'avais besoin de changer d'air, de retrouver ma meilleur amie qui avec la distance me manquait. J'avais hâte d'aller la retrouver à Londres et qu'elle me présente ce fameux Jasper qu'elle appelle « Mister Sexy Man » . Les conversations téléphoniques et Msn ne remplaçaient pas nos discussions face a face et nos petites sorties. Elle était partie l'année dernière afin de suivre des études de stylisme on avait convenu que je partirais l'année d'après, pour finir mon bac ici à Forks. C'était elle qui s'était chargée de choisir mon futur appartement et de m'acheter les meubles. J'avais réussi a économiser assez pour pouvoir me payer des meubles assez jolis, enfin pas du luxe non plus.

**- Plus que prête papa, j'ai hâte de revoir Alice.**

Mon père me souriait faiblement, c'est vrai que pour lui me voir partir de la maison ne doit pas être évident. Il a toujours été sur-protecteur avec moi depuis la mort de ma mère. Ma mère était une alcoolique, elle est morte alors que je n'avais que trois ans donc autant dire que mes souvenirs d'elle sont vraiment faibles. Charlie quant à lui a su remonter la pente en s'accrochant désespérément au travail et à ses enfants. Je ne pouvais qu'admirer son courage et sa force que j'aimerais tant avoir. Perdre l'être qu'on aime ne doit pas être simple.

**- Papa, je te promets que je viendrais te voir régulièrement et puis Londres c'est pas le bout du monde. Et si jamais Emmett t'embête de trop, envois le moi en colissimo ! J'aurais surement besoin d'une femme de ménage.**

J'étouffais un rire tandis que le visage de mon père retrouvait sa joie, il éclata de rire avant de me déposer un baiser sur la tempe. Je me sentais coupable quelque part de laisser mon père seul. Enfin il y avait Emmett, mais niveau ménage et talent culinaire, il est, comment dire, assez limitée. Pour ses capacités à faire à manger ça s'arrêtait à ouvrir un paquet de chips et pour le ménage et entretien du linge ce n'était pas le top non plus. Une fois il avait mis du gel douche à la place de la lessive. Bonjour le carnage.

**- Noméo ! Moi embêter mon papounet d'amour, je suis choqué Bella.**

Emmett essayait d'afficher une mine qui se voulait choquée, mais il éclatait de rire. Mon père lui donna une tape derrière la tête avant de se tourner vers moi.

**- Je peux te l'envoyer a partir de quand déjà ?**

Nous rigolions tous les trois, ces moments-là allaient bel et bien me manquer. Mais j'avais envie de prendre ma vie en main. J'ai quand même vingt ans et aucune relation amoureuse, j'habite toujours chez mon père. Super la vie ! Il était grand temps que Bella Swan quitte le cocon familiale et découvre le monde. Enfin le monde est un bien grand mot.

Après avoir discuté une heure de tout et de rien avec mon frère et mon père, enfin discuter, plutôt rigoler tout en se chamaillant avec Emmett serait plus juste. J'étais partie me doucher et me changer. J'avais opté pour un jean slim noir, des converses et un débardeur noir surplombé d'une chemise blanche a carreau. Dire que c'était la dernière fois avant des mois que je passerais une matinée comme celle-là. Un petit moment nostalgique s'installa, me perdant dans mes pensées. Emmett m'en sortit rapidement en hurlant mon prénom.

**- BELLLLA ! Grouille toi il est onze heure quarante. Si tu veux arriver à l'heure, grouille ton joli petit cul !**

J'entendis la main de mon père s'écraser sur l'arrière de la tête de mon frère. J'étouffais un rire.

**- Mais euh ! Arrête de me tapoter la tête. Tu sais, beaucoup rêverait d'avoir un fils comme moi !**

Je levais les yeux au ciel en voyant mon frère se lancer des fleurs, mon père quand a lui ouvrait la porte tout en soupirant.

**- Emmett quand vas-tu cesser de te vanter ? **demanda mon père en se frottant le front.

Emmett parut réfléchir puis embrassa mon père sur la joue avant de filer dehors.

**- Jamais mon cher père que j'aime tant.**

Mon père secouait la tête en signe de désespoir. Quant à moi, mon sourire n'avait pas quitté mes lèvres. Autant dire qu'Emmett avait le don de faire rire les gens, il ne passait pas une journée sans lancer des réflexions ou blagues aussi idiotes les unes que les autres, mais néanmoins marrantes.

Durant le trajet nous n'avons pas pu échapper a ses talents humoristiques, débattant avec mon père sur leur goûts musicaux, enfin comme il le disait si bien « qu'est ce qu'était du bon Rock ! ». Eh bien je peux vous dire que c'était pas triste. Leur débat dura tout le long du trajet, j'avais même mis mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et enclenché mon I-pod afin d'éviter d'entendre leur stupide conversation et ainsi me plonger dans mes pensées.

J'espérais vraiment que ma vie serait différente à Londres que celle à Forks. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver ma place dans ce monde, enfin ça peut apparaître absurde, mais je me sentais de trop. Cela dit, je passais outre mais quelques fois c'était pas évident. Beaucoup de personnes ne se rendaient pas vraiment compte de leur façon de regarder ou de critiquer des gens, ils étaient tellement méchant et mesquin que je me demandais si nous faisions partie du même monde, mais je me demandais surtout où ils trouvaient autant de méchanceté. Ils l'utilisaient avec une telle facilité que c'était vraiment impressionnant. Enfin je ne dis pas que j'étais une sainte qui ne critiquait jamais personne, mais je pensais qu'il y avait une façon de critiquer et une façon de dire des méchanceté sur les gens. Le paysage défilait sous mes yeux pourtant je n'y prêtais pas attention, toujours perdu dans mes pensées. C'est la voix grave d'Emmett qui m'en sorti, décidément il avait le tact de m'en sortir.

**- Oh BELLLLA ! YOUHOUUUUU! On est arrivé alors magne toi le derrière. **

Il agitait les mains devant mon visage tout en continuant de me crier dessus. Je levais les yeux au ciel et soufflais.

**- Emmett pas besoin de hurler, j'ai bien compris et pourrais-tu être une fois dans ta vie un minimum poli ? Ou l'homme ours n'a jamais appris ?**

Charlie levait les yeux au ciel pendant que je ravalais mon sourire face au regard d'Emmett qui en disait long sur se qu'il allait faire et je ne me trompais pas. Il déposa au sol les valises qu'il tenait dans ses mains et me prit dans ses bras à m'en surélever du sol et nous fit tourner sur nous même. Mes poings s'abattaient sur ses épaules mais vu la force que j'avais au pire des cas j'ai dû lui faire uniquement des chatouilles.

**- Hmmmh Grand .. Frère … Ours … Pas ...Content . **

Emmett avait pris une voix bien grave avec un temps d'arrêt après chaque mot le rendant ainsi complètement débile. Je ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

**- Emmett, Bella ! Il faut y aller sinon tu vas vraiment louper ton avion.**

Charlie avançait déjà vers les portes avec les valises au bout des bras. Emmett me lâchait enfin, je rajustais ma chemise et empruntais le même chemin que Charlie.

**- Crétin ! l**ançais-je à Emmett en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Les gens qui étaient passé devant nous au moment où ce grand dadet me soulevais ont dû nous prendre pour des tarés. Super je quitte Forks avec l'étiquette de folle en plus de celle de coincée ! J'adore !

Après avoir déposé mes valises sur le tapis roulant pour qu'elles se fassent embarquer dans la soute de l'avion, je me tournais vers Charlie et Emmett.

**- Bon, eh bien je vais y aller. Vous allez me manquer tous les deux. Promettez moi de faire attention a vous. **

Mes yeux commençaient à briller, mon cœur commençait à se serrer et dire que j'allais les laisser tous seul, je me sentais vraiment conne. Emmett me prit dans ses bras tendrement voyant que je culpabilisais de m'en aller.

**- T'en fais pas petite sœur, tout ira bien et puis t'en fais pas pour nous ! Et puis pas t'avoir ****dans les pattes ça a un avantage. ça évitera que tu me gueules dessus parce que mes chaussettes traînent**.

Nous rigolions tous les trois sans prêter attention aux personnes qui nous entouraient.

**- Merci Emmett … je me sens soulagée !** dis-je ironiquement.

Il me relâcha de son étreinte puis vint le tour de mon père de me serrer dans ses bras. Je me blottissais dedans telle une petite fille. Cette étreinte si protectrice. Autant dire que Charlie n'était pas très câlin ni bisous, mais par moment il avait vraiment besoin de ça et je dois dire que moi aussi.

**- Fais attention à toi ma fille ! Et surtout appelle moi en arrivant.**

J'embrassais une dernière fois mon père et mon frère avant de rejoindre le guichet correspondant à mon vol. Mon cœur se sentait de plus en plus oppressé, je fermais les yeux et inspirais une bouffée d'air en continuant d'avancer sauf que ma maladresse refit son apparition quand je heurtais quelqu'un. Je me mis a rougir et a bafouiller des paroles autant débiles les unes que les autres.

**- Oh Excusez moi … Vraiment … Quelle … Idiote... Confuse … Vraiment.**

Je sentais mon visage rougir et mon cœur s'accélérer sous la honte. Je relevais les yeux vers la personne et une seule pensée ne me vint à l'esprit : MON DIEU ! C'était un jeune homme grand, aux yeux verts, des cheveux bruns cuivrés coiffés en bataille. Des lèvres si ...si appétissante ! Je me giflais mentalement, non mais ça va pas ! Reprends toi !

L'homme paraissait amusé devant ma gêne.

**- Ce n'est rien, pas de problème. Faites attention la prochaine fois.**

Il m'avait répondu avec un sourire à faire tomber un troupeau de filles. Une blonde s'avançait vers lui et posa sa main sur sa taille.

**- Que se passe t-il chéri ?**

Lui abordait un sourire et lui embrassa la tempe. Tout en ne quittant pas mon regard.

**- Rien Tanya, allons-y. **

Il prit les portes de l'embarquement au bras de cette fille. Avant de monter elle me lança un regard intrigué et mauvais. Non mais je rêve qu'est-ce qu'elle s'était imaginé cette fille ? Je montais à mon tour dans l'avion et pris ma place à côté d'une jeune femme qui semblait s'être assoupi. Je m'installais donc à son côté et mis mes écouteurs et enclenchait mon I-pod. Bon ! Eh bien tout ce qu'on peut dire c'est que ma nouvelle vie commençait bien. Je suis passé pour une vraie tarée au parking de l'aéroport, j'ai percuté un dieu vivant. Non mais Bella ça va vraiment plus là ! Faut avouer qu'il était loin d'être laid ! Mon dieu ses yeux ! Bon passons ce sujet !

L'avion décollait mais ça ne réveilla pas pour autant ma pseudo voisine. Les musiques défilaient et mes pensées se faisait extrêmement rare. L'hôtesse passait avec le chariot des repas et comme par magie ma voisine se réveilla en un clin d'œil. L'hôtesse lui servit son repas puis le mien. D'ailleurs je n'y touchais pas, manger dans l'avion très mauvaise idée ! La jeune femme englouti le sien en un clin d'œil puis elle se tournait vers moi avec des yeux presque suppliant.

**- Vous le voulez ?** dis-je en désignant mon plateau repas.

Elle ne mit pas quarante ans à attraper mon plateau. Pourtant ni un merci, ni un sourire de remerciement s'affichait sur son visage ou se faisait audible. Bonjour la politesse !

Je me levais et alla aux toilettes, une fois que je me suis passé de l'eau sur le visage je sortis pour rejoindre mon siège quand je recroisais l'homme aux yeux verts, oui le beau brun que j'avais percuté ! Il m'adressa ce même sourire qui m'avait fait fondre tout a l'heure.

**- C'est marrant, on se recroise de nouveau, enfin vous ne m'avez pas percuté cette fois ci** dit-il en étouffant un rire.

**- Heu.. Non je fais un peu plus attention. **

Il étouffait un rire et m'adressait un sourire coin, ce sourire en coin si magnifique !

J'étais retournée m'asseoir à ma place, malin il s'était encore foutue de moi et de ma maladresse. ça allait me poursuivre jusqu'à quand ? Je me rappelais de mon premier emploi en tant que serveuse, pas glorieux. J'ai quand même garder le job vingt minutes ce qui est pas mal vu ma maladresse. J'avais renversé trois cafés bouillants sur le patron autant dire qu'il n'était pas content du tout. Un sourire se formait sur mes lèvres. J'avais remis mes écouteurs pour éviter d'entendre ma voisine ronfler. Le trajet jusqu'à Londres était certes long mais je gardais ma bonne humeur, j'allais enfin revoir mon Alice.

L'avion atterrit, toutes les personnes se levèrent dès que les hôtesse eurent fait leur discours qui n'intéressait strictement personne. J'arrivais dans le hall huit. Je ne mis pas longtemps a remarquer Alice. Elle courait vers moi en hurlant.

**- BELLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Enfin tu es là ! **

Les gens autour de nous, avaient le regard braqué sur nous. Bien joué pour la discrétion. Ah oui ! Autant le dire, Alice et la discrétion. C'est comme Emmett et le ménage ça ne colle pas. Je la serrais dans mes bras avant de la relâcher.

**- Alice, pas si fort s'il te plait. Oui me voilà. Tu m'as manquée !**

Alice étouffait un rire et me prit le bras.

**- Allez ne traînons pas ici, j'ai prévu une petite soirée, enfin tu verras. **

Je levais les yeux au ciel, elle n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Qu'avait-elle pu prévoir ?

Nous avions récupéré mes valises avant de quitter l'aéroport et de se diriger au parking. Alice avait l'air pressée et surexcitée. Je me stoppais cinq minutes pour reprendre mon souffle.

**- Attend Alice, deux secondes . Tu vas vraiment trop vite. **

Je m'étais pliée en deux et avait posé mes mains sur mes genoux afin de reprendre mon souffle. Son visage se faisait confus.

**- Oh pardon Bella, c'est juste que j'aimerais que tout se passe merveilleusement bien ce soir.**

Je lui souriais pour la rassurer.

**- Ne t'en fais pas Alice, tout est toujours parfait quand c'est toi qui organise. **

Après avoir récupéré un semblant de souffle, nous continuâmes notre chemin vers l'Audi coupé d'Alice. Les valises une fois dans le coffre, direction mon nouveau chez moi, qui avait été entièrement décoré par les soins d'Alice. J'avais plus que hâte de voir a quoi il ressemblait.


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour ( :

Me voici de retour avec le 2eme chapitre (:

Merci encore pour vos Reviews, j'ai pris le soin de répondre à chacun d'entre vous (:

Elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir (:

Bonne lecture

PS : Merci à Colinou pour la correction ( :

CHAPITRE 2 : Nouvelle vie

Nous voilà enfin arrivée en bas de l'immeuble et je n'avais qu'une envie, m'affaler sur un bon sofa douillet. Le trajet pour venir à Londres m'avait, autant le dire, épuisée. Alice se gara et se tourna vers moi.

**- Je suis vraiment trop contente que tu sois là, si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué Bella. Allez dépêchons nous de monter et que je te fasse visiter ton nouveau chez toi.**

Alice était super excitée, comme tous le temps, et les fois où sa bonne humeur la quittait était extrêmement rare. Nous descendions de la voiture et montaient les marches. Oui, il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur. Bon c'est pas non plus la mort ! Mon futur chez moi, comme le disait Alice, se trouvait au deuxième étage. Et puis descendre ces marches ou les monter fera mon sport pour la journée.

**- Tu vas voir Bella, tu vas littéralement adorer. J'ai tout aménagé à ton goût.**

Lice sautillait limite sur place, elle se positionnait devant la porte et affichait un sourire immense.

**- Prête ?**

Je devais bien avouer que moi aussi je trépignais d'impatience maintenant.

**- Oui ! Absolument Lice.**

Elle finit enfin par ouvrir la porte me laissant admirer mon chez moi et tout était au-delà de mes espérances, je pointais un doigt afin de voir si il n'y avait pas une toile trompe l'œil ou autre installé sur la porte. Alice éclata de rire.

**- Non Bella tout est bien réel.**

Je lui souris puis avança dans l'appartement donnant directement dans le salon. Les couleurs dominantes était le blanc et le gris. Mes meubles étaient noirs laqués, le canapé gris et les murs blancs avec deux lignes au milieu grises. Des objets de déco étaient posé un peu partout. Ma cuisine était simple mais classe. De couleur dominante rouge avec un joli petit frigo blanc.

Je pénétrais enfin dans la salle de bain qui elle était complètement blanche rehaussée par des objet de décoration bleu turquoise. Alice m'avait suivi tous le long de la découverte sans prononcer une seule parole, juste en regardant mon visage s'émerveiller à chaque passage d'une pièce l'autre. Elle s'était d'ailleurs mise devant ce qui devait sûrement être la porte de ma chambre. Je la regardait en souriant.

**- Alors tout te plaît pour le moment ?** demanda-t-elle en souriant.

**- Oh bien plus, merci beaucoup Lice, tout est vraiment sublime.**

Les larmes commençaient à me monter au yeux. Alice me serra dans ses bras avant d'ouvrir la pièce qui était sans aucun doute ma chambre. Elle était de couleur clair. Du taupe mélangé au blanc, soutenu par quelques pointe de chocolat. Un grand lit deux places installé au milieu de la pièce avec devant celui-ci une grande commode basse couleur chocolat. Tout était absolument parfait. Je n'arrivais plus à retenir mes larmes qui coulèrent de plus en plus. Si j'avais su un jour que je finirais par avoir mon chez moi comme celui ci je n'y aurait pas cru. Tout était tellement magnifique que je ne regrettais en aucun cas d'avoir laissé Alice gérer mon emménagement et les achats qu'il me manquaient. Cependant je n'avais pas donné assez à Alice pour qu'elle puisse aménager mon chez moi comme ça. Je soupçonnais donc Emmett et Charlie ainsi qu'Alice d'avoir mis la main à la pâte niveau financement. Il allait falloir que je mène mon enquête. Je serrais ma meilleur amie dans mes bras en répétant sans cesse « merci merci merci... »

Alice quant à elle, était visiblement très satisfaite du résultat.

**- Je suis heureuse de te voir aussi satisfaite, si tu savais combien je me suis amusée à jouer les décoratrices.**

Je la serrais encore plus fort et lui souris tout en essuyant les quelques larmes qui venaient de couler. Je me doutais bien qu'elle avait du prendre un malin plaisir à jouer les décoratrices. Elle avait toujours adoré faire les boutiques mais le pire restait indéniablement les boutiques de vêtement.

**- Merci Lice, t'es vraiment la meilleur.**

Alice partit chercher l'une de mes valises que nous commencions à défaire et à ranger dans la commode de ma chambre. Elle avait l'air déterminée et curieuse de découvrir les vêtements que j'avais apporté. Elle avait espéré que durant cette année d'absence que j'avais fait des efforts vestimentaires. Humph comment dire, eh bien elle s'est fortement trompée. J'ai bien cru que ma chère Alice allait faire une syncope en voyant mes vêtements. Chaque découverte la choquait de plus en plus.

**- Bella ! Bella ! Dis moi que je rêve, pince moi je t'en supplie.**

Ni une ni deux je la pinçais et elle poussa un petit « Aie » ce qui me fit rire.

**- Humm non tu ne rêves pas,** dis je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

Elle me lança un regard sévère et pointa son doigt vers moi.

**- Isabella Mary Swan ! Demain ! Boutique ! Nous allons faire du shopping ! Là c'est pire que ce que je pensais, même une fillette s'habillerait mieux que toi ! Bella il est grand temps que je te fasse changer de style, ce look … enfin ces choses qui te servent de vêtement ne vont plus du tout !**

Je fis mine de prendre un air choqué.

**- Alice Brandon, insinuerais-tu que demain tu veuilles me torturer ? Et mes vêtements sont très bien !**

Alice attrapa un grand sac poubelle dans la cuisine. Je rêvais ou elle avait également remplit les placards ? Elle pensait décidément à tout cette Lice. Elle fourra tous les vêtements dans ce sac poubelle avant de le fermer et de le mettre devant la porte d'entrée puis se tapota les mains. Tout ça sous mon regard ahuri. Je rêvais ou elle venait de jeter tous mes vêtements ?

**- Bien maintenant tu n'as plus le choix. Alors demain je passe te prendre à dix heures pétante et on va faire les magasins et te trouver une sublime garde robe !**

Je la regardais complètement sous le choc.

**- Mais ça va pas de jeter tous mes vêtements, comment je vais m'habiller demain ?**

Alice posa un doigt sur son menton puis le leva en l'air, signe qu'elle avait une solution. ça m'aurait étonné qu'elle n'est pas une magnifique solution pour ce petit problème.

**- Je passe chez toi a neuf heure trente, je t'amènerais des vêtements et on filera faire les boutiques ensuite.**

Ben voyons, ça m'aurait étonné qu'elle me rende mes vêtements. Je ne pu m'empêcher de faire une moue triste pour essayer de l'amadouer mais bien sur elle s'en contre fichait et campa sur ses positions. Nous passions le reste de la soirée vautrée dans le sofa à nous raconter les petites anecdotes marrantes et les actualités que j'aurais omis de raconter à Alice et tout ça bien sur en mangeant des glaces. Alice avait même faillit s'étouffer avec sa petite cuillère quand je lui avait appris que notre chère Lauren était déjà maman et le père n'est autre qu'un homme de 45 ans. Lauren, comment dire, nous avait toujours critiquées et même enfoncées quand l'occasion se présentait. Je me rappelle le jour où Alice lui avait coller la plus belle gifle du monde. Depuis Lauren, ne nous adressait aucune réflexion, ni même regard. Comme quoi Alice du haut de ses 1metre 62 pouvait être impressionnante. N'empêche avoir quitté Forks était vraiment une bonne chose, les rumeurs, les ragots qui tournait sans cesse dans cette petite bourgade me donnait la nausée. Et puis ces rumeurs n'avait ni queue ni tête comme celle sur mon frère qui m'avait fait particulièrement rire : « Il paraît que Emmett serait une fille ». Oui ! Le Emmett bâti comme un vrai mec aurait dans son jolie caleçon un sexe féminin. Faut dire que ça nous avait bien fait rire Alice, Charlie et moi. Bon certes Emmett moins et il était prêt a leur montrer son « belle appareil » à ces concierges. Encore heureux que Charlie lui avait formellement interdit sinon l'étiquette d'exhibitionniste lui était assurée !

Nous finissions la soirée devant le film « A la recherche du bonheur ». Notre film préféré à Alice et moi. Enfin l'un de nos films préférés, personnellement j'aimais ce film pour le côté réel qu'il nous transmet de la vie. Il nous remet un peu les pied sur terre. Et puis bon comme dit Alice il y a aussi Will Smith. J'avoue que depuis que j'ai vu Men in Black j'aime beaucoup cet acteur.

Vers minuit et demi, Alice s'extirpait du sofa, enfin surtout parce qu'elle avait reçu un message de Jasper lui indiquant qu'il était rentré. D'ailleurs j'avais complètement zappé Jasper, j'avais des questions à poser à Alice à son sujet mais nos discutions ont largement remporté la mise. Tant pis, je compte bien lui tirer les vers du nez demain. Elle pris sa veste et son sac et me serra dans ses bras.

**- J'suis vraiment contente que tu sois là ! J'ai passé une excellente soirée. Allez prépare toi pour le shopping demain neuf heur trente, n'oublie pas !**

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire et referma la porte sur une Lice très pressée de retrouver son Don Juan. Quant à moi je n'avais qu'une envie : dormir. La fatigue me tiraillait et je sentais que cette nuit je n'allais pas mettre longtemps à m'endormir. Je me tapais la tête tout en me traitant d'idiote mentalement. « Charlie », j'avais complètement oublié de l'appeler. Je cherchais mon portable pendant cinq minutes, impossible de mettre la main dessus. Je retournais au sofa en me laissant tomber dedans et en prenant le coussin pour le caler sous ma tête quand je découvris ce foutu portable. Dire que je commençais à m'énerver car je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main dessus. Je le pris et envoya un message a Emmett.

_« Hello Frère Ours chéri ! Désolée de pas avoir appelé, je suis bien arrivée ! Je vous appelle demain. Bisous, bonne nuit et encore désolée. *Ta petite sœur qui t'aime*»_

J'éteignis les lumières du salon après avoir pris ma valise contenant mes affaires de toilette et le reste de souvenir que j'avais apporté avec moi. Je rentrais dans ma chambre et sortis les cadres et livres que j'avais ramené de Forks et les disposèrent dans la chambre. Je devais bien avouer qu'Alice avait vraiment bien décoré et choisis mes meubles. Je ne m'attendais absolument pas a ça. Elle me surprendra toujours. Je finissais enfin de me brosser les dents et d'enfiler mon tee shirt dix fois trop grand qui avait survécu à Dark Vador le sac poubelle et me faufilais dans mon lit en attrapant mon portable. Je fus étonnée de voir qu'Emmett m'avait répondu, lui qui habituellement ne répondais jamais à mes textos avait fait beaucoup d'efforts en une journée.

_« Yo Mon la- Bello d'amour =D, heureux de savoir que t'es pas morte sous une valise. * Mdr * Non je plaisante, pas de problème ! Papa commençait à se faire un sang d'encre. On aurait dit un constipé de la vie ! Tu nous manques tite sœur, tes petits plats me manque aussi :D ! Bye! Ton génialissime Frère qui t'aime ! »_

Mes yeux avaient des difficultés à rester ouvert et je m'endormis très vite.

Plongée dans les bras de Morphée. Ce fut la voix d'Alice qui me réveilla en sursaut. J'étais tombée du lit tellement elle m'avait surprise. Elle étouffait un rire tout en me souriant.

**- Lice, tu pourrais éviter de me faire peur à l'avenir **dis je en mettant une main sur mon cœur pour essayer de contrôler ses battements.

Elle s'avança vers moi en me tendant un café.

**- Désolée, je n'avais pas prémédité ça** dit elle en riant.

Je lui lançais un regard noir avant de me relever et boire une gorgé du café que je lui avait pris des mains. Alice commençait à sautiller partout à l'idée de faire les boutiques. Tout le contraire de moi, je faisais exprès de mettre du temps à me préparer. Après avoir pris ma douche et enfilé les vêtements qu'elle m'avait ramené. Dieu soit loué, elle m'avait apporté un jean et un bustier couleur crème et m'épargnait la robe ou la jupe.

Après avoir déjeuné, m'être fait grondée par Alice qui râlait parce que je traînais des pieds. Nous avions enfin pris la route en direction des boutiques. D'ailleurs j'avais cru que j'allais mourir. Hier avec la fatigue, je n'avais pas prêté attention à la façon de conduire des anglais. Ils conduisaient à gauche. Mon dieu ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Je me répète, je sais mais : Mon dieu ! J'ai vraiment faillis mourir. Je m'agrippais à la portière en fermant les yeux à chaque passage de voiture a nos côtés. Ce qui avait le don de faire rire Alice que je gratifiais d'un regard noir. J'étais plus qu'heureuse quand elle se gara et coupa le moteur. Je pouvais enfin m'extirper de cet engin de malheur.

Je passais de rayon en rayon suivant une Alice sur-excitée qui attrapait et me donnait tout un tas de vêtements que je devais essayer. A force de la suivre et faire les quatre cent coins de la boutique, mes pieds commençaient à devenir très douloureux.

**- Alice, je crois que je suis habillée pour quinze ans là ! d**is je en m'arrêtant, soulageant par la même occasion mes pauvres pieds.

Alice se tourna vers moi un sourire au lèvres. Ce sourire ne disait rien qui vaille.

**- Bon alors vêtements ok ! Passons aux sous-vêtements et aux pyjamas et ensuite on rentre.**

Je poussais un soupir en me pinçant l'arrête du nez. Je réglais les achats des vêtements puis nous nous rendions dans le magasins de sous-vêtements. Alice m'entraîna directement dans les rayons en attrapant différents soutiens-gorge, shorty et nuisettes. Je rêvais ou elle comptait vraiment que je porte cette chose bourrée de dentelles.

**- Alice, t'es sérieuse ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais mettre cette chose ? **dis je en désignant le soutien gorge noir en dentelle.

Elle me regarda comme si quelqu'un l'avait frappé. Ouh ! Je connais trop bien cette tête là. Attention trois, deux, un... C'est partie pour le grand discours d'Alice.

**- Bella , ce sont des sous-vêtements de femme ! Tu n'es plus une enfant, il va vraiment falloir que tu comprennes que maintenant les pauvre soutiens-gorge unis en coton, c'est fini. Place aux sexy et jolis sous-vêtements. Et puis l'homme qui partagera tes nuits en sera plus que ravi, crois moi.**

Elle avait fini d'achever ses phrases en me faisant un clin d'œil. Bon certes, elle gagnait sur le plan que je devais me féminiser mais le plan de l'homme qui partage mes nuits... Outch pire que le Sahara de ce côté là. Comment dire, aucun petit copain depuis plus d'un an. Oui ! rupture douloureuse et encore trompée, l'amour n'est que source d'ennui même si j'avoue que la présence masculine est une compagnie agréable. Mais j'ai tout simplement plus envie de souffrir, plus envie de voir que l'investissement que je mets dans une relation ne sert a rien. Alors autant mettre un terme à cela et se concentrer pour le moment sur mes études.

Alice tapa du pied au sol avant de secouer les mains devant ma tête.

**- Ouhouuh Bella, j'appelle Houston !**

Je fis une mine désolée à Alice avant de lui lancer un sourire.

**- D'accord tu as gagné Alice mais je ne veux pas de cette nuisette transparente !**

Alice fit sa moue auquel on ne pouvait rien lui refuser, j'évitais son regard et secouais la tête négativement. Non mais elle n'allait pas me duper comme ça. Je me voyais mal me balader dans mon appartement avec juste un tissu transparent. Bon certes personne ne me verrait mais même. Imaginons mon immeuble prend feu ! Hein, je devrais sortir dans cette tenue dehors ! Hors de question bon Ok, j'avoue je cherchais des prétextes un peu loin. Mais c'était pour servir la bonne cause.

Après avoir fini de faire les boutiques, nous rentrions enfin à l'appartement, à mon plus grand soulagement. Décidément, je ne savais pas si je me ferais à leur façon de conduire. Je crois bien que je ferais un infarctus avant la fin.

Assise sur le sofa, complètement exténuée par cette journée, je m'autorisais à fermer les yeux quelques secondes. Je me perdais dans mes pensées quelques instants tout en écoutant Alice roucouler au téléphone sûrement avec Jasper. D'ailleurs je n'avais toujours pas abordé le sujet avec elle. J'attendis qu'elle finisse sa conversation avant de commencer à lui poser les quelques questions qui me trottait dans la tête. Je me rappelais du jour où elle m'avait parler de lui, elle était complètement euphorique et tellement joyeuse. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une soirée à l'université. Il l'avait malencontreusement bousculé et de fil en aiguille ils se sont mis à parler, puis à sortir et finalement à se mettre ensemble. Depuis sa rencontre avec Jasper, Alice était encore plus heureuse qu'avant. J'étais réellement contente pour elle, quoi de mieux que de souhaiter tous le bonheur qu'il puisse exister pour sa meilleur amie, pourtant que j'aimerais être à sa place, trouver l'homme qui me ferait tout oublier, celui qui me ferait vibrer. Mais c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin.

**- C'était Jasper ? Je me trompe, ou devrais dire « Mister Sexy Man » ?**

Alice me souriait de toutes ses dents, c'était comme si il y avait marqué sur son visage « T'as visé dans le mille ».

**- Bingo c'était lui ! **dit elle sans se départir de son sourire béat.

**- Faudrait peut être que tu me le présentes un de ses quatre matins ?**

Alice affichait un sourire encore plus béat qu'avant. L'amour rend-t-il aussi débile toutes les personnes qui le sont ? Je ne me rappelais pas avoir été dans cette état quand j'étais avec Mike ni même Tyler. Bon en même temps vu comment ça c'est fini, hein rien de glorieux. Tout deux ont fini par me tromper simplement car je ne pouvais pas, comment dire … subvenir a leurs pulsions d'homme. Je ne me sentais pas prête à sauter le premier pas. Et connaissant le fonctionnement d'un homme c'était bien trop leur demander de rester sage le temps que je sois fin prête. Enfin au pire cela m'a permis une chose, je n'ai pas perdu ma virginité avec des hommes qui n'en valait pas la peine. J'espérais au fond de moi que j'arriverais a trouver quelqu'un qui ne soit pas avec moi juste pour se pavaner devant ses copains ou pour évacuer les pulsions qui tiraillaient son entre-jambes.

**- Bien sur que oui Bella, j'ai déjà tout prévu ! J'organise un repas pour le match de football qui passe a la télé vendredi prochain et tu y es conviée. Dommage que Emmett ne soit pas là, il aurait adoré.**

Ça c'était clair que Emmett, en tant que fanatique de Football et supportant les Red Sox corps et âme, aurait adoré venir à cette soirée. Il aurait certainement hurlé et dansé sur une table à la fin du match si les Red Sox gagnaient. Du grand Emmett quoi ! Dire que je ne le verrais pas avant un mois, et qu'après demain c'était déjà la rentrée universitaire. J'allais enfin démarrer ma nouvelle vie, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Et surtout suivre un programme scolaire qui m'intéressait vraiment. Pas ces cursus complètement débile que l'on m'avait fait suivre au lycée. Enfin en même temps pas vraiment le choix de les suivre, hein, puisque ce passage est obligatoire pour pouvoir aller à l'université.

**- Hmmph d'accord si tu veux , pourquoi pas.**

Après avoir passé des heures à parler de tout et de rien, Alice m'avait quittée pour retrouver son cher et tendre. Elle était décidément vraiment amoureuse même si je le savais déjà, j'aurais jamais pensé que ça soit à ce point là. Je me retrouvais donc seule dans mon magnifique petit appartement, seule avec mes pensées. J'attrapais un livre au hasard que j'avais apporté de Forks et commença à le relire. J'avais beau les lire encore et encore, je n'arrivais jamais en m'en lasser. Je pouvais lire deux fois de suite les Hauts de Hurle-Vent sans pour autant finir ma lecture avec un sentiment de lassitude. Les pages se tournèrent à un rythme régulier, les mots défilèrent dans mon esprit, me perdant ainsi complètement dans ma lecture. C'est la sonnerie de mon téléphone portable qui me sorti de ce moment calme et reposant.

**- Ch...allo **fit Emmett au bout du fil

Sans aucun doute, il avait la bouche pleine.

**- Bonjour mon frère préféré. T'a t-on jamais dit que le grignotage est nocif ? **dis je ironiquement.

Bon OK, Emmett a une carrure assez, comment dire, imposante mais loin d'être en surpoids. Hein ! Plutôt du genre M. Muscle un peu comme M. Propre. Il passait généralement tout ses samedi après midi à la salle de musculation où il perfectionnait « ses amours » comme il les appelait, en gros ses jolies tablettes de chocolat blanc.

**- Mais je grignote pas je mange donc c'est pas nocif ! Comment vas-tu mon labello ?**

Rien qu'à l'intonation de sa voix, je sentais son énorme sourire qui devait certainement étirer ses lèvres. Mon labello, ce surnom hideux qu'il m'avait trouver là ! Bon, mieux toutefois que ma chouquette ou mon canard WC ! Oui ! Emmett avait un goût prononcé pour les surnoms merdiques !

**- Bien et toi mon Grizzly ?**

Je l'entendais ronchonner au téléphone, vengeance, vengeance mon cher frère ! Il n'allait tout de même pas croire qu'avec les années je n'aurais pas pris exemple de sa répartie tout de même ! S'il a bien pu m'apprendre quelques chose, bon certes à part que les doigts d'honneur ne se faisait pas devant papa, s'était bien la répartie !

**- Mouais ! Alors ton appart' ? Prêt à m'accueillir ?**

Court toujours mon Coco ! Je compte bien profiter de mon appart' avant que tu viennes tout me détruire ou me ramener je ne sais quelle conquête d'un soir chez moi.

**- Mon appart' est tout simplement génial, sublime. Alice a vraiment fait un super truc ! Et en ce qui concerne ton accueil, pas avant un mois, je prends les cours après demain je te rappelle. Et je n'ai pas forcement envie que toutes les pièces de mon appartement voient tes fesses dénudés avec je ne sais quelle fille quand je ne suis pas là !**

Mon frère éclata de rire au téléphone, quoi imaginez ma voisine, qui est une petite grand mère, voir Emmett carrément à poil en disant au revoir à sa conquête à la porte d'entrée. Et voilà une syncope et encore des excuses a faire à la place de mon frère.

**- Rho Bella, je saurais tenir mes fesses, rassurent toi …. Outch!**

J'avais entendu le bruit d'une tape derrière la tête quand Emmett hurla outch.

**- Bonjour Bella, comment vas-tu ?**

Mon père avait la manière de prendre le téléphone à Emmett. Je l'entendais ronchonner tout en disant à mon père « tu me le paieras », mon père quand à lui étouffais un rire tout en lui répondant « J'aimerais voir ça tête d'ampoule ». Emmett renchaîna en le traitant de poulpe desséché. Mon père lâcha l'affaire quand je repris enfin la parole après avoir attentivement écouté leur petite conversation très ... instructive.

**- Bien et toi ?**

**- Oh moi, tu sais ça va toujours, à part ton idiot de frère qui prend un malin plaisir à me faire tourner en bourrique.**

Ça c'était du Emmett tout craché, je me rappelais d'une fois où mon père avait refusé à Emmett de sortir, bon ça remonte à quatre ou cinq ans mais cette histoire m'avait frappé. Emmett avait tenu à préparer le dîner, prétextant qu'il avait besoin de peaufiner ses talents culinaires. Nous l'avions donc laissé dans la cuisine gérer le dîner et mettre la table. Il nous avait même servit, mon père commençait à avoir une lueur d'espoir que mon frère mette enfin la main à la pâte. Mais comment dire, son espoir disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Il avait faillit se casser une dent en croquant dans son poisson pané. Emmett quand à lui arborait un sourire angélique. Ce bourricot n'avait pas pris la peine de décongeler les poisson panés mais les avait fait juste doré à la poêle alors qu'il sortait tout juste du congèle. Alors autant dire qu'il paraissait seulement appétissant. Depuis ce jour mon père avait interdit à mon frère de préparer quoi que se soit.

**- Ça c'est bien Emmett, il ne changera pas Papa.**

**- Malheureusement, Bella je dois te laisser le match de base ball commence. On se rappelle dans la semaine. Bisous prend soin de toi.**

J'avais entendu Emmett s'agiter et appeler mon père en lui indiquant que le Match commençait. Vu les fans de Base Ball que formaient mon père et mon frère, logique qu'ils accourent devant l'écran de télé afin de regarder ce sport qu'ils vénèrent tant.

La fin de journée passa rapidement, j'avais mangé une pomme, et avait fini de lire le livre que j'avais commencé. Je regardais par la fenêtre le temps n'était pas au rendez vous pourtant j'avais envie de me promener, découvrir un peu mon nouvel environnement. J'attrapais une paire de ballerine, les enfilait et mis ma veste avant de quitter et fermer l'appartement.

Je marchais dans la rue, rencontrant de nombreux passants tous concentrés sur la conversation qu'ils avaient avec la personne qui les accompagnait ou complètement concentrés sur leur chemin. Assez marrant à observer, enfin pas non plus le plus intéressant.

J'arrivais au bout de la rue qui débouchait sur un jolie petit parc. Je rentrais dedans et m'installais sur un banc. Les enfants passaient accompagnés de leur mère qui leurs répétaient de ne pas courir dans tous les sens et de se tenir convenablement. Je devais dire que vu comme ça le rôle de mère pouvait être assez épuisant pourtant il y avait cette chose qui fait que quand on regarde une mère et son enfant, il y a ce sentiment d'amour qui en ressort. Enfin la plupart du temps il y a des exceptions a tout.

J'étais resté là, assise sur ce banc quelques heures à contempler la vue qu'offrait ce parc sur la nature. Des massifs de fleurs, de l'herbe bien verte rappelant un peu Forks. La nuit était tombé et le parc devenait désert. Je remontais à mon appartement tout en gardant ce sentiment de bien être. Depuis qu'Alice avait quitté Forks, je n'avais plus personne à qui parler quand tout allait de travers. Alors j'avais trouvé la solution de me réfugier dans les endroits calmes et offrant une vue sur la nature, me permettant ainsi de respirer et souffler en oubliant les problèmes aussi futiles qu'il soit.

Je montais les marches calmement afin d'aller jusqu'à ma porte quand quelqu'un me percuta de plein fouet à m'en faire tomber par terre. Je portais ma main à ma tête en échappant un petit « Outch ». Une femme blonde se penchait vers moi l'air navré.

**- Vraiment vraiment désolée, vous allez bien ?** demanda-t-elle avec un visage véritablement inquiet.

Je me relevais avec l'aide de cette personne puis lui lancer un sourire rassurant.

**- Pas grave, pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui percute quelqu'un ça change. Ne vous en faites pas je vais bien.**

La jeune femme arborait un sourire chaleureux avant de me tendre sa main pour que je la serre.

**- Rosalie Cullen. Votre voisine d'en face.**

Je lui serrais la main et lui rendit son sourire.

**- Isabella Swan mais Bella suffira. Enchantée.**

Moi qui pensait être la seule personne jeune de l'immeuble me voilà rassurée. Non pas que les personnes âgées sont forcément de mauvaises compagnies mais j'avouais que j'étais quand même contente de voir que je n'étais pas la seule jeunette de l'immeuble. Enfin, en même temps je n'avais pas enquêté sur l'âge de tout mes voisins. Voilà que je me mettais a débattre sur l'âge des résidents de cet immeuble. Vraiment pitoyable...

**- Pour me faire pardonner, je t'invite à boire un verre, on fera plus ample connaissance. Ça te dit ?**

De toutes façon qu'avais-je de mieux à faire si ce n'est faire le ménage ? Ou relire encore un de mes livres ?

**- Oui très bonne idée.**

Je suivis Rosalie à l'intérieur de son appartement, il était vraiment bien agencé. Sa décoration était complètement différente de la mienne mais elle avait toutefois son charme. De nombreuses couleurs qui flash rendaient la pièce lumineuse et accueillante. Un énorme écran plat était positionné en face d'un gigantesque canapé d'angle. Vraiment joli ! Je pris place sur le canapé tout en regardant la pièce. Rosalie s'était éclipsée dans ce qui devait être la cuisine. Des bruits de verre qui s'entrechoquaient et de porte de frigo qui s'ouvrait parvenait à mes oreilles. Elle revint quelques seconde plus tard, les bras encombrés d'un plateau contenant une bouteille de vodka, une de jus d'orange ainsi que des chips. Eh bien tout le nécessaire pour passer un bon apéritif. Rosalie nous servit puis s'installa a mon côté.

**- Alors tu te plais ici ? Oh excuse moi, je peux te tutoyer ? Le vouvoiement n'est pas ma tasse de thé.**

J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête et lui souris.

- **Je viens de Forks, petite ville situé dans l'État de Washington. **

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes, ça faisait si peur que ça de voir des gens de Forks ?

**- Waaah punaise c'est pas a côté.**

J'étouffais un rire, effectivement c'était pas la porte à côté. Quoi que à vélo qui sait j'en aurait peut être eu pour trois ans avec un peu de chance.

**- Ça c'est sur. Et toi ça fait longtemps que tu habites ici ?**

Je pris une gorgée dans mon verre avant de tirer une grimace. Quoi ! Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas bu et en plus pour ma défense Rosalie n'avait pas l'œil pour faire les dosages hein parce que trois-quart de vodka pour un-quart de jus d'orange c'est pas forcement très équitable.

**- Je suis née ici donc on va dire que depuis que je suis toute petite. Mais ça fait seulement trois ans que j'habite ici enfin dans mon appartement.**

Une qui avait su prendre sa vie en main tôt, comparé a moi ! Son portable sonna, elle me lança un regard d'excuse avant de répondre.

_« Allo... Oh comment vas-tu ? … Bien, tu es arrivée depuis quand ? …. T'aurais pu me prévenir bêta ! … Oui pourquoi pas … Demain soir ça te dit ? …. D'accord a demain, bisous ! »_

Elle reposa son portable sur la table basse avant de se retourner vers moi.

**- Vraiment désolée. Mon frère vient de rentrer des États Unis. Alors sinon, que vas tu faire, enfin tu vas travailler ou étudier?**

Elle savait visé juste. J'allais effectivement devoir travailler ainsi qu'étudier, d'ailleurs il allait vraiment falloir que je cherche un boulot demain. Sinon je ne savais pas comment j'allais faire. J'avais assez d'argent pour payer mes loyers pendant trois mois mais bon. Je préférais quand même assurer mes arrières et puis avec ma chance et ma maladresse, j'allais certainement soit ne pas trouver de boulot ou me faire virer car mes gestes étaient bien trop maladroits et pas assez coordonnés.

**- Je vais rentrer à l'université après demain et sinon je vais aussi essayer de me dégotter un petit boulot et toi qu'est se que tu fais ?**

Un sourire s'était affiché sur son visage lorsque que j'avais prononcé « _université_ ». Devais-je comprendre qu'elle aussi y allait ? Enfin en même temps, c'était une chose tout a fais plausible vu qu'elle avait mon âge.

**- Je vais suivre ma deuxième année à l'université «spécialisation mécanique & management » et toi qu'elle filière suis-tu ?**

Mécanique... mécanique ? Rosalie aimait la mécanique ! Pourtant elle n'en avait pas l'allure. Enfin c'était clair que le prototype du mécanicien ne lui collait pas vraiment vu que c'était plutôt : homme avec une salopette et les mains pleines de cambouis et un accent de paysan, voilà comment moi je voyais les personnes étudiant la mécanique. _(__Note Bêta : __Oh le gros préjugé, elle aurait pu imaginer le mécanicien comme un homme musclé, torse nu, le cambouis soulignant ses abdos bien dessinés... oups je m'égare. __Note Auteur __: Héhé beh ça change des mécanos sexy comme ça (x ) _Comme quoi les apparences étaient trompeuses. Mais bon, chacun avait le droit de suivre la filière qu'il affectionnait. Et puis j'aimais que l'on casse l'image que l'on se fait des, comment dire, … « prototype ». Oui on va dire comme ça.

**- Littérature, première année **répondis-je en souriant

Elle ne sembla pas étonnée. Parut même ravie. J'étais si prévisible que ça ? Y avait-il quelque chose de marqué sur mon front indiquant que j'aimais la littérature ? Je portais la main sur mon front instinctivement puis levais les yeux au ciel tellement mon geste était vraiment idiot et inutile, sachant pertinemment que rien n'était inscrit sur celui-ci.

**- Je me doutais que c'était ça, tu n'as pas une tête de scientifique ni d'une passionnée par l'histoire. Tu verras l'université est vraiment bien, il y a beaucoup de monde, et puis de nombreuses soirées ! Faudra qu'on y aille ensemble ça pourrait être sympa.**

Alice m'avait déjà parlé de ces soirées si...comment elle disait déjà, « Méga top supra génial ». Oui tout ces mots employé pour simplement dire que ces soirées était bien, du Alice tout craché. Dans tous les cas, je sentais que je n'allais pas y échapper à ces soirées, entre ma meilleure amie et ma voisine j'avais décroché le gros lot. Rhoo et puis aller, j'allais pas me traîner l'étiquette de coincée, sérieuse et tout le tralala à Londres ! Il fallait que je me prenne en main ! Alors les soirées j'allais y aller point barre !

**- Oui, pourquoi pas ça pourrait être sympa. Ma meilleur amie m'en avait déjà parlé en me vantant les mérites de ces soirées.**

Je finissais mon verre ce qui m'arracha une nouvelle petite grimace. Ses doses étaient vraiment trop forte pour moi. Emmett aurait certainement rigolé en me voyant grimacer et m'aurait très certainement envoyé pleins de petites réflexions qui aurait fait rire tous le monde, enfin du moins Rosalie vu que nous étions que toutes les deux. Je reposais mon verre et attrapais une chips que je m'empressais de mettre dans ma bouche croyant que ça calmerait mon coup de chaud dû à la vodka. Idée complètement stupide. Rosalie quand elle avait également fini son verre et m'avait resservit sans même que j'eus le temps de lui dire « non merci ». Elle voulait me rendre malade ou quoi ?

**- Ah oui, j'suis bête je ne t'ai même pas demandé si tu connaissais du monde ici.**

Rosalie affichait un sourire chaleureux, d'ailleurs ce sourire ne la quittait pas, enfin pas depuis la soirée. Elle avait l'air vraiment d'être quelqu'un de chaleureux et d'accueillant auquel on s'attachait rapidement.

**- En faite, je connais juste ma meilleure amie Alice, qui étudie en deuxième année de Stylisme. Elle est ici depuis un an, elle aussi vient de Forks.**

Comparée à moi, Alice rentrait en deuxième année, elle connaissait également les locaux et des personnes. Moi j'allais arriver dans un bâtiment que je ne connaissais pas, des personnes que je ne connaissais pas non plus. Enfin en même temps à chaque rentrée c'était le même rituel. Des nouveaux arrivaient et étaient complètement perdu. A l'exception de moi qui avait de la chance de connaître Alice qui m'aiderait à me repérer.

**- Je ne la connais pas, en même temps, il est possible que je l'ai déjà croisée mais nous n'avons pas eu la chance de parler ensemble.**

**- Oh ne t'en fais pas, je te la présenterais **dis-je avant de boire cul sec mon verre de vodka.

Je restais encore quelques heures à parler avec Rosalie de nos vies respectives. Rosalie était une jeune femme un peu déçue par l'amour, pourtant tout portait à croire que non. Elle avait un physique que beaucoup de filles envieraient. Pourtant elle ne s'en vantait pas et restait simple. Ses parents vivaient également à Londres d'après ce que j'avais cru comprendre et elle avait un grand frère qui était étudiant en littérature appliquée donc possible qu'il soit également à l'université. Je finissais par rentrer chez moi et me couchais directement. Autant dire que les cinq verres de vodka m'avaient fait l'effet d'un somnifère.

C'est en fin de matinée que j'émergeais enfin de mon sommeil, avec en cadeau un magnifique mal de crâne. Super comme réveil non ?

Je sortis de mon lit pour aller avaler une aspirine en espérant que celui-ci ferait effet rapidement.

Après avoir avalé ce médicament infecte, je m'allongeais sur le canapé en calant un coussin sous ma tête et fermais les yeux pour essayer de calmer ce tambour qui raisonnait dans celle-ci.

Moi qui comptais faire le ménage et lire c'était plutôt mal partie n'est-ce pas. Foutu Vodka qui donne le mal de tête. Après une heure à être restée allongée dans un silence absolu, mon mal de tête avait enfin déserté mon crâne. Youhou ! Je me levais et enclenchais la chaîne hifi pour y lancer « Kids de MGMT ». J'attrapais mon balai et commençais a bouger au rythme de la musique tout en ramassant les quelques salissures qui était sur le sol. Danser avait le don de me vider la tête surtout sur des musiques que j'appréciais. Je continuais à me déhancher quand un gloussement me sortie de ma danse improvisée. Je me tournais pour voir Alice avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles me regarder, bien évidemment avec la chance que j'avais, elle n'était pas seule, un homme aux cheveux blond était également là. Sûrement le fameux Jasper.

Je baissais les yeux instinctivement, je fus encore plus choquée de voir que j'étais vêtu simplement d'un shorty et d'un débardeur noir. Mon dieu, je ne pouvais pas faire pire. Mes joues devaient être passé d'un beige pâle à un rouge pivoine.

**- Vraiment désolée, je reviens tout de suite. Faites comme chez vous ! Je reviens j'en ai pour cinq minutes ! **dis je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre à toute vitesse.

J'entendais Alice rire pendant que Jasper essayait tant bien que mal de retenir le fou rire qui le menaçait lui aussi.

J'enfilais un jean slim noir, un chemisier turquoise et retournais dans le salon après avoir attaché mes cheveux en chignon grossier. Le rouge n'avait certainement pas dû quitter mes joues.

**- Vraiment désolée, je ne pensais pas que j'aurais eu de la visite si tôt…**

Mon regard était rivé sur le sol. Comme celui d'une petite fille prise la main dans le sac.

Bonjour l'opinion que devait se faire Jasper de moi, une barge qui danse avec son balai en petite tenue. Je l'aurais voulu, je n'aurais pas pu faire pire.

**- Bella c'est pas grave ! En tout cas tu m'as bien fait rire et puis Wow quel déhanché que tu as ! Hmmh pardon … Bella je te présente Jasper, Jasper voilà Bella !**

Je lançais un regard noir à Alice quand celle-ci commenta mon déhanché. Du Alice tout craché ! Néanmoins je devais bel et bien avouer que c'était un compliment donc je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Je levais le visage vers Jasper et lui fit un sourire timide et gêné.

**- Enchanté, encore désolée pour euh … Enfin ...euh.**

Bien joué Bella, vas y continu à te rendre débile, c'est vrai après tout ce n'est pas comme si tu venais de te taper la honte de ta vie !

**- Enchanté Bella, t'en fais pas, c'était assez marrant ! Alice et toi avez la même manie quand vous faites le ménage.**

Jasper avait un sourire d'amusement sur le visage, quant à Alice, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait réussi à me faire rire et ma gêne commençait peu à peu à se dissiper. Je me dirigeais dans la cuisine pour aller chercher le café et le jus de fruit afin de proposer à boire à Jasper et Lice. Tous les deux parlaient de la décoration de l'appartement. Apparemment Jasper était déjà venu, enfin d'après ce que j'ai compris, il aurait monté les meubles avec l'aide d'un de ces amis. Je déposais le plateau sur la table et servit à chacun quelque chose à boire.

**- Merci ma Bella ! Au faite, tu as des nouvelles de mon Ours préféré ? **demanda Alice en rigolant.

Jasper ne semblait pas comprendre, il regardait Alice avec des yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes. J'étouffais un rire et manquais de m'étouffer avec mon jus de fruit.

**- Notre Gros Ours de frère va bien, il profite de mon absence pour se goinfrer comme un cochon et faire tourner Charlie en bourrique !**

Alice explosait de rire envoyant Jasper ne rien comprendre à notre discussion. Elle l'embrassa avant de me sourire et de rigoler de plus belle.

- **Jazz, Mon gros Ours est Emmett le grand frère de Bella. Il est comme mon propre frère. **

Jasper avait l'air plus rassuré et affichait désormais un sourire.

**- J'avoue que vous m'avez complètement perdu entre votre gros ours, frère, Charlie. J'étais complètement perdu.**

Alice sourit avant de se faufiler dans les bras de Jasper. Ils étaient tellement mignon tous les deux, on le voyait direct qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

La journée se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Alice et Jasper était resté mangé. Celle-ci ne manqua pas de raconter toutes nos bêtises de jeunesse à Jasper qui n'arrivait pas à dissimuler ses fous rires. En revanche pour que nous aussi nous puissions nous moquer de lui à gorge déployée, il nous racontait ses souvenirs de jeunesse les plus drôles. D'après ce qu'il nous racontait, lui et son meilleur ami avait l'air d'avoir fait les quatre cent coups ensembles, s'échanger les copines, compter leurs conquêtes... Les choses classiques chez les mecs, quel mec n'avait pas compté ses conquêtes ou le nombre de fois qu'il avait fait l'amour dans la journée ?

Les mecs décidément il pense qu'avec leur outil de reproduction !

**- Et si on regardait un DVD ?**

Alice avait débité cette phrase en se jetant littéralement sur le meuble où les films étaient rangés. Cela m'aurait étonné qu'Alice nous laisse le choix du film. Bon on pouvait s'estimer toutefois heureux si on échappait aujourd'hui à « _pretty woman_ ». Ce film avait le don de la rendre d'avantage euphorique. Merci mon dieu nous allions échapper aux crises de larmes et de joie d'Alice. Je me levais pour aller me chercher un verre d'eau.

**- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? d**emandais je poliment.

Jasper se leva à son tour et me suivit dans la cuisine pendant qu'Alice se battait avec le lecteur DVD pour mettre le film. On l'entendait le menacer de lui couper les fils un par un. Non mais je vous jure cette Alice on ne la refera pas hein. J'ouvris le frigo et sorti le jus de pomme.

**- Jus de pomme ça te va ?**

**- Parfait.**

Il sorti deux verres et me les posa devant moi, je lui adressais un sourire. Décidément Jasper était le mec qui conviendrait le mieux à Alice. Calme, posé mais sachant s'amuser... tout ce qu'Alice avait besoin. Je savais également, enfin c'était plutôt un pressentiment, qu'elle pourra toujours compter sur lui. Je nous servis les verres puis bu le mien d'une traite. J'avais vraiment soif.

**- Prêt à affronter le film ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a choisi mais ça promet avec Alice.**

A peine avais-je dit ces mots que j'étouffais un rire. Quoi ! Regarder un DVD avec Alice reste un moment unique et riche en rebondissement. On dirait une petite puce qui sautille partout, je me rappelais d'un film que nous avions regarder avec Emmett. Alice avait littéralement sauté devant la télé en insultant l'actrice pour avoir quitté son mari ! Moment assez comique... Emmett qui se roulait par terre avec les rires qui allait avec et moi qui essayait d'étouffer tant bien que mal mon fou rire qui menaçait d'exploser. Ah cette Alice !

**- Oui même si les fois où j'ai fait l'expérience c'était assez mouvementé.**

Eh bien moi, je devais dire que Jasper avait bien du courage, parce qu'une Alice vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre reste assez épuisant. J'aimais ma meilleur amie, mais parfois, elle pouvait être très épuisante. Nous rejoignîmes le salon devant une Alice radieuse et impatiente d'enclencher le film.

**- Trois, deux, un… PLAY ! C'est partie pour Men in Black !**

J'échangeais un sourire avec Jasper, nous avions échappé à Sissi impératrice ! Alléluia ! À peine le film avait commencé qu'Alice commençait déjà ses critiques et ses commentaires. Où avais-je mis le scotch déjà ? _(Note Bêta : Mon esprit mal tourné à pensé au whisky et je me suis demandée si l'idée était de la saouler pour la faire taire mdr)._ Le film défilait sur mon écran plat et nous voilà arrivé au moment où à chaque fois nous débattions sur le chien, vous savez ce petit carlin hideux.

**- Oh qu'il est chou, j'en veux un ! **dit Alice avec une voix de petite fille.

Je fis une grimace. Comment pouvait-elle trouver ce chien mignon, vous l'avez vu on dirait qu'on lui a mis un coup de poêle dans la figure.

**- Ah beurk, il est moche oui ! Regarde le on dirait qu'il a ramassé une casserole sur la tête. Et puis en plus c'est juste une couverture, sous ses poils se cache un corps de martien.**

Alice me tira la langue avant de se blottir dans les bras de Jasper. Les heures défilèrent à une vitesse folle. Après la fin du film, Alice et Jasper étaient parti, bien sur Alice n'avait pas oublié que demain était la rentrée universitaire et comme chaque année, à la rentrée une fête était organisé le soir. Chose qu'elle avait omis de me mentionner. Bien évidemment, elle ne me laissait pas le choix, j'étais obligée de venir et puis ce traitre de Jasper soutenait sa chère et tendre. Ah ces deux là, je les ferais bien empailler. Je profitais de ce moment pour envoyer un SMS à Emmett.

_« Bonjour Frérot ! Je viens aux nouvelles. J'espère que tout va bien a Forks et que vous vous ennuyez pas trop (; . Je vous embrasse tous les deux ! Bisous, Bella »_

Je ne pris pas la peine d'attendre sa réponse, je posais mon portable sur mon lit puis enclenchait la musique avant de partir sous la douche. Je restais un moment sous le jet d'eau chaude. Le stress de la rentrée faisait son apparition, oui je stressais toujours un peu mais qui n'angoissait pas un minimum la vieille d'une rentrée ? Après avoir détendu mes muscles sous les jets de l'eau, je sortis en enroulant une serviette autour de moi. J'attrapais une autre serviette pour me sécher les cheveux quand quelqu'un toqua a la porte. Je me dépêchais d'aller ouvrir en ne manquant pas de me casser la figure une ou deux fois avant d'atteindre la porte. Mon visage se figea sur la personne qui avait cogné. Une seule pensée faisait son apparition dans mon esprit « Mon dieu »

**- Salut …. Ravi de vous revoir ! désolé de vous déranger mais Rosalie, ma sœur m'a dit de venir vous demander du sucre.**

Je me retrouvais fasse au dieu vivant de l'avion et sa beauté n'avait pas changée. Il était encore plus beau ! Ses yeux divaguais sur mon corps, mon dieu, je n'étais qu'en serviette et autant dire quelle ne couvrait que le strict minimum. Je me mis a rougir automatiquement. Quelle idiote ! Après Jasper voilà que je me retrouvais quasi a poil devant le frère de Rosalie.

**- Hmmh, ou..oui, entrez je vais vous cherchez ça.**

Ma main gauche maintenait fermement ma serviette au dessus de ma poitrine. L'apollon me suivit jusqu'à la cuisine. Ah ! C'était bien ma veine ça, Alice avait, bien sur, placé le sucre sur l'étagère du haut. Je tendais le bras droit en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, autant le dire, il devait vraiment bien voir mes jambes. Quelle crétine ! Bingo, j'attrapais le sucre et lui tendis.

**- Voilà et désolée pour ma … tenue **dis-je en baissant les yeux.

Tomate Bella en action !

Il prit le sachet de sucre en effleurant mes doigts, je relevais automatiquement la tête vers son visage et celui-ci arborait un sourire .

**- Merci beaucoup et non non ne vous excusez pas, et puis... Très jolies jambes ! Au fait je suis Edward, Edward Cullen.**

Je rêve ou il complimentait mes jambes ? Ce qui signifiait que monsieur s'était bien rincé l'œil.

Ces gars tous les mêmes ! Edward peu commun comme prénom mais très, comment dire, sexy. Oui c'est ça très sexy !

**- Isabella Swan mais je préfère Bella** dis je en souriant.

Il passait la main dans ses cheveux coiffé en bataille, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour y mettre mes propres mains. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Reprend-toi espèce de dégénérée, me traitais-je mentalement.

- **Bien enchanté Isa... Bellla, ravi de vous revoir ! Et merci encore pour le sucre. **

Son visage affichait ce foutu sourire en coin qui me faisait fondre. Mon dieu, un jour il pourrait avoir ma peau avec ce maudit sourire qui augmentait en un rien de temps mon rythme cardiaque et qui me donnait des papillons dans le ventre. J'étais resté là figé les yeux suspendus à son sourire en coin, quelle cruche ! J'avais envie de me secouer comme un prunier. Ah je vous jure, quand il s'agit de me ridiculiser, hein je suis bien la première. Je maintenais toujours ma serviette fermement à ma taille et le guidait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

**- Encore merci et bonne soirée. Et à bientôt j'espère...** dit-il avant de me lancer un clin d'œil et quitter l'appartement.

**- De rien, bonne soirée également.**

Je refermais la porte en laissant partir le plus beau mec qui m'avais été permis de rencontrer durant ma vie. Je me laissais glisser le long de la porte d'entrée sur mes fesses. Quoi j'ai bien le droit de rêvasser hein !

Je me redressais et finis par enfiler un débardeur et un shorty et m'endormir avec l'image du frère de Rosalie dans la tête.


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour,

Je suis vraiment désolé du temps d'attente pour avoir ce nouveau chapitre.

Entre les examens, le travail je n'avais pas trouvé le temps ou plutôt pas pris le temps pour écrire.

Je m'excuse encore, voila un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise (:

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 3 : L'université**

_« Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip …. Bip Bip »_

Foutu réveil de noix de pécan torréfié ! Déjà 7heures fallait que je me lève. Ma première journée à l'université aller enfin commencer. Et d'une minute à l'autre une Alice allait me téléphoner pour savoir comment je m'habiller. Je partis dans la cuisine me faire un café en attendant l'appel de Lice. Ma sonnerie de portable retentit, je décrochais savant déjà qui appelé.

**_ Bonjour Alice** dis je joyeusement.

**_ Salut Bells, bon alors comment tu t'habilles ?** Demanda t-elle avec empressement.

**_ Je comptais mettre un slim noire et...**

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle me coupait la parole.

**_ Non non pas de slim, y fait beau aujourd'hui alors tu enfile cette jupe noire tu sais celle à volant ? Avec ce bustier crème ou tu enfiles la robe grise avec la veste beige Dacc?**

Je soupirais et avalait une gorgée de mon café.

**_ Ok, bon on se voit tout à l'heure, je vais me préparer. Bisous.**

**_ Dacc , Bisous Bells on se retrouve devant le panneau d'affichage dans le hall central. Bye.**

Elle avait raccorché, sacrée Alice. Je finissais mon café en regardant par la fenêtre le temps avait l'air effectivement assez dégagé. Je posais ma tasse sur la table avant de retourner dans ma chambre afin de m'attaquer à la tâche la plus dur: me préparer.

Alice avait toujours eu ce don pour la mode contrairement à moi qui rester le plus simple possible. C'est grâce à elle qu'au cours des années mon style vestimentaire évolué un peu enfin je m'habille pas comme un sac non plus mais disons que je reste classique. Je fouillais dans la penderie en cherchant une des deux tenues qu'Alice m'avait indiqué. Y'avait tellement de vêtement que je ne suis pas sur de mettre la main sur la tenue avant demain, tan pis la première des tenue qu'Alice m'avait conseillait que je trouverais je l'enfilerais. Au bout de 5minutes de fouilles entre les différents cintre, je trouvais enfin la robe grise et la veste beige. Je regardais l'heure sur mon réveil, il était déjà 07h30, j'avais intérêt a me dépêcher si je ne voulais pas arriver en retard. Je me dépéchais de passer sous la douche puis enfilais des sous vêtement assortie puis la robe. Je me regardais dans le miroir rapidement bon bah de toute façon je mets ça et puis tan pis. J'attachais mes cheveux encore mouillés en un vulgaire chignon. Coiffure , Ok reste plus que le maquillage. J'attrapais l'eye liner et fit un trait sur chaque paupière, un petit coup de gloss et me voilà fin prête. Alice aller certainement râler pour la coiffure et le maquillage fait à la va vite mais si je ne voulais pas arriver dans les dernières j'avais intêret de me dépêcher. Je sortis de la salle de bain et prit mon sac et mes lunettes de soleil, je regardais autour de moi voir si je n'avais rien oublié puis partie en direction de l'université. Le temps était assez bon, un ciel ensolléillé avec une pointe de nuage. J'avais mis mes lunettes de soleil sur mon nez et mis mon i-pod. Je détestais marcher sans musique, les bruits de la ville très peu pour moi, je préférais m'isoler dans mon monde que d'écouter les bruits des klaxonnes ou des moteurs de voiture qui grondaient. La rues étaient assez vide enfin en même temps quel être humain normalement constitué préfererait aller à l'uiversité à pied alors qu'il peu y aller en voiture ? Moi et seulement moi, mais pour ma défence j'aime marchais cela m'aide a bien me réveillé et voir les rues de Londres est encore une découverte pour moi. J'arrivais dans l'enceinte de l'université, de nombreuses personnes étaient déjà présente, comment allais je retrouver Alice? Je retirais mon I-pod pour prendre mon portable et envoyait un message à Alice:

_« Lice, je suis devant les portes principales je crois tu es ou toi ? -B »_

J'envoyais le message et commençait a zigzaguer entre les étudiants présents. Aucun ne se décalerait hein, saleté de mentalité rien de mieux pour me mettre en rogne. Je finis par m'adosser à un mur et a attendre la réponse d'Alice. Parmi les gens présents beaucoup se connaissaient, et moi j'étais l'une des idiotes a resté seule enfin vaut mieux ça que d'être abordé par les branleurs de service. Je regardais mon portable dans l'espoir d'y voir un message d'Alice qui n'arrivait visiblement pas quand une voix que je ne connaissais pas me fit levait la tête. Une brune avec des lunettes s'étaient approchés de moi timidement.

**_ Salut, Heu … Dit moi tu serais où se trouve l'admnistration ? **Demanda t-elle visiblement perdue.

Elle devait certainement l'être tout autant que moi, faut dire que d'arrivée dans un endroit que l'on ne connaît absolument pas, reste une chose vraiment intimidante.

**_ Salut, Ho heu non justement j'aimerais aussi savoir où elle se trouve. Une amie devait me rejoindre mais elle m'a visiblement oublié.** Dis je en lui lançant un sourire timide.

**_ Ha si tu veux on peut la chercher ensemble **fit elle en souriant.

**_ Oui pourquoi pas, Ho je suis Isabella Swan mais je préfère Bella** dis je en lui tendant la main.

**_ Génial, Moi c'est Angela Weber, râvie de faire ta connaissance.**

Durant notre recherche pour trouver l'administration, nous avions discuter de tout et de rien. Angela venait de Seattle pas très loin de Forks. Son père était prête et sa mère secrétaire. Elle avait également voulu du changement, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait choisi de venir étudier à Londres. Le courant passait bien avec elle, je ne me sentais pas oppréssé comme avec certaine personne qui vous harcèle de question pour tout connaître de vous. Avec Angela, s'était calme et reposant. Après pas mal de minute de recherche pour trouvé l'administration nous l'avions enfin trouvé. Nous avions récupérer nos emplois du temps ainsi que de la paperasse administratif. C'est à ce moment que je reçu un message d'Alice, Ha bah c'est pas trop tôt.

_« Ho désolé désolé Bells, Tu es où? je vais te rejoindre. Bisous A. »_

Alice arrivait toujours après la guerre. Je lui envoyais un message rapide pour lui signalé que j'avais trouvé l'administration et que je devais assisté a mon premier cours.

_« Pas de soucis Lice, J'ai trouvé l'administration avec une nouvelle connaissance t'en fait pas. Je dois aller assister à mon premier cours désolé . On se retrouve ce midi. Bisous. - B »_

Avec Angela nous nous dirigeons vers l'amphithéatre 12 dans l'aile B réservé pour les cursus littéraire. Angela suivait tout comme moi des études littéraires plutôt une heureuse coïncidence au moins je ne serais pas totalement seule. Nous nous installions sur une table situé au rang du milieu. Le cours n'avais pas encore débuter mais un bon nombre d'étudiant était déjà présent. Je sortis mon bloc note et un stylo et me tournais vers ma voisine qui avait fait de même.

**_ Tu ne connais personne ici ?** Demandais je pour faire la conversation.

**_ Non absolument personne, enfin si maintenant je te connais mais sinon non** dit-elle en souriant.

Notre conversation coupait court quand notre professeur rentra dans la salle. C'est partie pour deux heures de cours sur la littérature anglaise. Notre professeur Mr. Simon était petit avec des lunettes rondes et un ventre bien rond, il me faisait pensé à un lutin seulement dès qu'il a commencé à prendre la parole on aurait plus dit grincheux dans « Blanche Neige »

**_ Bonjour tous le monde! Je suis Monsieur Simon! Votre professeur de littérature anglaise! Je vais passer le blablah habituel de bienvenue pour vous expliquez mon fonctionnement et certaines règles à respecter dans mon cours. Tout d'abord, les cours et polycopié serons mis sur le site internet de l'université, vous vous débrouillerez pour les récupérer pour le lendemain! Ensuite, les retards seront pas causionné dans mon cours! N'avisez même pas de venir dans mon cours quand ….**

Mr Simon fut intérompu par des coups donner à la porte de l'amphithéâtre.

**« ENTREZ »**gronda ce charmant Mr Simon.

Un jeune homme au cheveux cuivre fit sont entré, mais c'est le frère de Rose! Mon regard se posa automatiquement sur ce dieux grec qui venait de faire sont entrer. Angela me donnait un coup de coude, je tournais la tête vers elle.

_**Tu baves Bella** dit elle en gloussant

Je montais machinalement ma main à ma bouche même si je savais pertinemment qu'aucun filer de bave n'avait couler. Je tirais la langue à ma voisine en souriant puis reportait mon attention sur « Edward Cullen ».

**_ Désolé Monsieur , je suis en retard**! Dit il de son doux ténor.

Mon dieu cette voix aussi splendide que la personne. La réaction de Monsieur Simon ne se fit toutefois pas attendre.

_ **Jeune Homme sachez que je ne supporte pas le retard! Veuillez à ne plus reproduire ceci sinon c'est la porte mon cher ami.**Cracha t-il avant de le laisser s'installé au rang situé juste derrière Angela et moi.

Monsieur Simon reprenait la parole pour finir son petit speech.

_ **Je disais donc n'avisez pas de franchir la porte quand vous arrivez en retard! **Dit il en regardant Edward Cullen avec un regard noir. **Je vous est également donné une liste de livre à lire! Vous avez deux semaines pour tous les lire ! Bien nous allons commencez par une petite dissertation pour évaluez vos connaissances sur la littérature anglaise … qui sera bien sur noté **dit il avec un énorme sourire et un ton enjoué.

Je sens que ce professeur je vais vite l'adorer. A peine arriver, il nous mettait déjà une dissertation. Toutes les personnes commençaient a ronchonner face à l'annonce de Monsieur Simon se qui énerva rapidement ce cher troll.

_ **AUTRE CHOSE ! NE CONTESTEZ PAS MES ORDRES** hurla t-il dans l'amphithéâtre.

Mon dieu, ce prof est fou.

Nous avions une heure trente pour rendre cette dissertation, je commençais rapidement a noircir ma feuille de copie avec mon écriture, mieux valait éviter d'avoir une mauvaise à la première dissertation. Une heure trente plus tard je sortis de l'amphithéâtre en chuchotant à Angela que je l'attendais devant. Monsieur Simon récupérait ma copie et me fit un geste avec sa main m'indiquant de sortir. L'amabilité chez lui doit être en option. Je me calais contre le mur situé en face de l'amphithéâtre en attendant l'arrivée d'Angela, pour patienter je mis en route mon i-pod et rédigeait un message à Alice.

_« Salut Lice, voilà j'ai finis. J'attends une camarade et on vous rejoins. Bises. -B »_

Message envoyé, ma playlist défillaient et les personnes sortaient petit à petit de l'amphithéâtre tous avec la même expression d'énervement sur le visage. Pour une première journée ce cher Monsieur Simon tapait fort, il s'était littéralement fait detesté en a peine 1 minutes 30. Je levais les yeux vers la porte de l'amphithéâtre qui s'ouvrit en espérant que se soit Angela mais se ne fit personne d'autre qu'Edward Cullen. Mon regard s'était plongé dans le sien, il s'avançait vers moi en souriant.

**_ Salut.. Heu Bella c'est ça ?** Dit il avec son sourire en coin.

Je devais a cette instant précis être rouge comme une tomate, mon dieu cette homme est la beauté incarné.

_**Heu .. S...Salut, oui et toi Edward ?** Dis je en lui lançant un timide sourire.

Il n'eut pas le temps de me répondre qu'une tornade blonde s'était jeté sur lui. Elle avait accaparé ses lèvres, cette blonde la même qu'a l'aéroport. Je baissais les yeux pour éviter d'assister à cette scéne si démonstrative.

**_ Tanya doucement** gronda t-il. **Désolé Bella je dois y aller à la prochaine **fit il en entraînant la blonde sous son bras qui commençait déjà à le questionner sur moi : _« c'est qui elle ? » _cracha-elle me dévisageant de la tête au pied.

Cette blonde m'énerve, trop … trop hautaine et dédaigneuse. Si elle croit que j'ai peur d'elle perché sur ses talons aiguilles, bah elle peut se foutre le doigt dans l'oeil la perruche. Je me demande ce que les mecs trouvent aux filles comme ça, enfin en même temps vu le physique de ses filles y'a pas photo hein. Angela finit par enfin par sortir, nous sortions du bâtiment en échangeant nos impressions sur notre charmant professeur.

Ma sonerrie de téléphone se fit entendre, numéro de l'appelant _« Alice »_

**_ Lice ?**

**_ Ha Bella! Je viens de finir, on se retrouve au starbucks situé dans la rue en face l'université ?**

**_ Daccord, on s'y rejoins a tout de suite.**

**_ Dacc.**

Je coupais la conversation et me tournait vers Angela.

**_ Ma meilleur amie nous attends, je te préviens tout de suite elle peut paraître complètement folle- excentrique ou totalement cintré mais elle est gentille.** Dis je en lui souriant.

**_ voilà qui me rassure** dit- elle en etouffant un rire.

Nous étions arrivé au Starbucks et avait déjà commendé quand Alice fit son entrée avec Jasper et un jeune homme à la peau mat et au cheveux brun.

**_ Salut les filles** fit Alice en s'assoyant à mon côté.

**_ Salut** fit timidement Angela.

**_ Enchanté , Alice Brandon, meilleure amie de Bella.** Fit Alice en tendant la main à Angela.

Celle-ci la serra timidement en lui adressant un timide sourire.

**_ Angela Weber et meilleur ami de personne** dit elle en souriant.

J'étouffais un rire tendis que Jasper et ce jeune homme prirent place à notre table.

**_ Ha les filles, je vous présentes Jacob ou plutôt Jake, un ami a Jazz** dit elle en souriant.

Nous le s'alluèrent rapidement avant de voir nos commande arrivent.

**_ QUOI ! Vous avez commander sans nous ?** Fit Alice en voulant immité une mine outrée.

Je lui tapotais l'épaule avant de sourire.

**_ He bien ma cocotte fallait arrivée plutôt, on t'as pas attendu** dis je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

**_ Beh oui Tom pouce, tu t'arrêterais pas toutes les cinq minutes pour parler a droite et à gauche on serait arriver à temps** fit Jacob en rigolant.

Alice pointait son doigts crochu vers nous tous à tours de rôle en finissant par Jacob.

**_ Toi le géant tu te calmes ou je te fait manger ton steak par les trous de nez et toi** dit elle en pointant son doigts vers moi **Toi, tu perds rien pour attendre**.

Je lui embrassais la joue en souriant pendant que les rires de Jacob et Jasper firent tremblaient la table.

Nous mangions assez rapidement tout en discutant de tout et de rien, Jacob était en mécanique et Jasper en droit. Apparament pour eux les premiers cours se sont bien déroulés. Alice ne fut pas surprise du comportement de Monsieur Simon, elle piquait une frites dans mon assiette et la secouait dans tous les sens en parlant.

**_ Ce prof est cinglé, un jour il s'est mis a virer tout un amphi** dit elle en rigolant.

Effectivement ce prof doit être cinglé. Nous repartions chacun dans nos cours respectifs, Alice nous avez ordonné qu'on devait tous s'attendre au parking devant son audi pour mettre au point le planning de ce soir se qui promet d'être chargé. Je me dirigeais à l'amphithéâtre 05 bâtiment A de l'aile 3 pour suivre mon cours de langue que j'avais pris en option, Angela avait choisi l'option méthodologie. Je pris donc place sur une table à l'amphithéâtre et sortie mon bloc note et un stylo, espérons que le professeur soit mieux que Monsieur Simon. Je regardais par l'immense baie vitrée le petit espace repos qui était installé. Un coin de verdure avec des bancs et une fontaine, coin agréable quand on veut lire ou manger tranquillement le midi. Je crois que cette endroit va rapidement devenir mon refuge. Alors que je continuais d'admirer ce petit coin de paradis un raclement de gorge me fit revenir à la réalitée. Je tournais la tête et vis Edward debout.

**_ Je peux ?** Dit il en souriant.

**_ Oui bien sur** dis je en poussant mon sac qui tronaît sur le fauteuil à côté de moi.

Que diable Edward Cullen venait faire a côté de moi ? Alors que sa copine se trouvait 3 rangs devant nous. D'ailleurs celle ci ne semblait pas apprécier que son cher et tendre soit a mon côté, sortez le calumet de la paix avant que la perruche me saute à la gorge.

J'esquivais les regards de sa copine qui devait de plus en plus noire au fil des minutes d'ailleurs elle se levait en trombe et se positionna devant Edward main sur les hanches.

**_ Mais qu'est se que tu fais mon Doudou ? Viens plutôt de mettre a mon côté au lieu d'être avec celle la** dit elle en me regardant de la tête au pied avec un air hautain.

Bon sang les cours de l'après midi commençait bien, je ne pretais pas attention au paroles qu'avais déblatéré la perruche blonde. Edward semblait énervait par contre, il fermait son poing faisait blanchir les jointures de sa main.

**_ Tanya dégage! Tu me soules OK. DE-GA-GE!** Cracha t-il

Tanya me lançait un dernier regard avant de se tourner vers Edward.

_** Si c'est pour Elle que tu veux que je me casse laisse moi te dire que t'es tombé bien bas.** Cracha t-elle avant de partir.

Je la regardait partir toujours choqué par ses paroles, je n'avais rien demandé et voilà que je me prenais des réflexions dans la figures. Edward passait la main sur son visage avant de me regarder.

**_ Vraiment désolé, disons qu'elle ne supporte pas notre rupture** dit il en me lançant un timide sourire.

Je n'en avais pas après lui mais après elle, pourquoi s'en prendre à moi? Je n'y étais pour rien dans sa rupture moi.

**_ Pas grave** dis je en lui rendant son timide sourire.

Le professeur fit son entrée dans la salle et le calme s'installait dans l'amphithéâtre. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année avec une moustache et des tongs au pied. Des tongs au pied ? Je regardais le prof pour être sur pour ne pas avoir halluciner, non non le prof est bien en tong en short hawaien et en chemise a fleur à Londres et au moins D'octobre.

Décidement les gens sont très surprenant.

**_ Welcome at the Greenwich ! Je suis Monsieur Philibert professeur de langues étrangères plus particulièrement d'espagnol. Bon que dire d'autre, oui alors je suis assez zen et relax les jeunes donc no prise de tête dans mon cours OK. ?** Dit il en s'asseyant sur le bureau.

Je tournais la tête vers Edward et nous étouffions un rire.

**_ Donc bon qu'est se que je peux vous racontez heu bah aujourd'hui on va pas commencer a travailler. Pas le premier jour mais par contre nous allons discuter, chacun d'entre vous va se présenter. Alors Let's Go ! Je commence: Charles Philibert, 43 ans bon ok 49 ans. Je suis née en Irlande et j'ai deux poissons rouges qui se prénomme: Bulle et Bulle Junior. Oui je sais niveau nom je me suis pas trop foulé** dit il en souriant. Des rires se firent entendre, ce prof est un sacrée numéro. Edward se penchait vers moi.

**_ J'adore ce prof** dit il avec son célèbre sourire en coin qui me faisait fondre et avoir des frissons dans le corps.

**_ Oui moi aussi** dis je en étouffant le rire qui menaçait d'exploser.

**_ Allez un volontaire pour démarrer ? Le plus simple c'est qu'on face dans l'ordre des rangs comme ça on oublie personne.** Fit le prof en souriant toujours assis sur le bureau.

Et moi qui pensait échappé à ça, j'essayais de me faire aussi petite que possible se qui avait l'air d'amuser mon voisin.

**_ Bella, tu sais que le prof ne va pas te louper ?** Dit il en souriant.

**_ Oui bah qui tente rien n'a rien** dis je en souriant.

La copine ou plutôt l'ancienne copine d'Edward Tanya ne décolérait pas, les regards noires ou plutôt meurtrier qu'elle continuait a me lançait en était la preuve. Les minutes défilèrent et les présentations s'enchaînèrent, mon avis a me présenter rester toujours le même. C'est vrai qu'est ce que cela peu bien apporter de se présenter enfin je trouve ça plutôt bien mais prendre la parole et être regardé et écouté par une centaine de personne c'est pas trop mon truc.

**_ A vous mademoiselle** fit Mr Philibert.

Edward me lança un sourire d'encouragement avant que je prenne la parole.

**_ Isabella Swan, 20 ans et heu pas d'animaux.** Dis je en rougissant.

_ **Très jolie prénom, d'origine italienne je suppose?** Fit Mr Philibert.

Mes joues devaient être a ce moment plus que rouge, être le centre d'attention plus de 2 minutes est un record.

_ **Oui** répondis je rapidement.

_** Bien a vous jeune homme** repris le professeur.

_** Edward Cullen, 21 ans et pas d'animaux.** Répondis Edward rapidement.

Les présentations continuèrent, au moins je suis passé voilà qui est fait pour moi.

_ **Alors tu vois se n'était pas l'enfer** chuchota Edward à mon oreille.

_** Non mais bon c'est … pas trop mon genre tout ça** repondis je en prenant mon stylo et gribouillant des cercles nerveusement sur mon bloc note.

Edward ne répondit rien et pendant tous le reste du cours il envoyait des messages avec son cellulaire. Je dois dire que son rapprochement m'avait étonné mais bon après tout ça ne m'a pas déplu. Quand il me chuchotait des phrases à l'oreille ma colonne était secoué par de nombreux frisson, des sensations qu'aucun ne m'avait fait connaître. La sonnerie sonna enfin et je rangeais rapidement mes affaires.

**_ Tu vas à la soirée ce soir ?**

Ses yeux verts plongeaient des les miens, non Edward Cullen ne fait pas ça après j'ai l'air d'une sombre imbécile disant amen a tout.

_ **Oui bien sur** dis je machinalement en mon plongeant dans ses yeux.

_ **On s'y voit ce soir alors** dit il en tournant les talons et en quittant l'amphithéâtre.

Merde Bella, ou et comment passer pour une potiche. Je sortis de l'amphithéâtre et partit directement jusqu'au parking rejoindre Alice. Tous le monde étaient déjà arrivée, Jacob était assis sur le capot de l'audi et Angela parler avec Alice tandis que Jasper me souriait.

**_ Haaaaa Belllaaaa! Ce soir ça va être chargé, coiffure, maquillage et habillage! Faut pas qu'on traîne allez on se dépêche, Angela et toi vous m'attendez chez toi et moi je reviens avec tous le matériel nécessaire** fit Alice ne sautillant partout.

_ **Et Tom pouce, tu comptes maltraiter cette pauvre Bella ?** Fit Jake en lançant un sourire compatissant.

**_ Toi tais toi! Et descends du capot de ma voiture.** Dit elle en souriant.

Jacob s'éxécuta tandis qu'Alice repartait de plus belle dans sa discussion sur les tenues avec e Jasper avançait vers moi en souriant.

**_ Infatigable ce bout de truc** fit Jacob

**_ Exactement, l'énergie qu'elle a est impréssionant.** Dis je en souriant.

**_ Mais non elle n'ai pas si terrible , bon Ok peut être speed mais Alice sans son enthousiasme et sa joie de vivre serait pas Alice** lança Jasper en couvant Alice des yeux.

_** Dit plutôt que t'es en manque parce que Alice a eu ses soucis mensuels** fit Jacob en éclatant de rire.

Je levais les yeux au ciel avant que les garçons ne commencent leurs débats pour savoir si oui ou non Jazz est en manque. J'avançais jusqu'au fille, a peine eus je le temps d'arriver qu'Alice me sauta dessus.

_** Bon on a tout réglé, on se rejoins chez toi Bells a tout de suite. JAKE JAZZ ! On y va ?** Fit Alice en entrant dans l'audi.

Jacob et Jazz rejoignirent Alice et partit avec elle tandis qu'Angela et moi marchions vers mon appartement en discutant de tout et de rien.

_** Tu avais raison, Alice est une vraie pile électrique** fit Angela en souriant.

J'aquiesais en souriant.

_** Le garçon qui est arrivé en retard au cours de Monsieur Simon ne te laisse pas indifférente ?** Fit Angela en me regardant.

Mes joues commençaient a rougir, en même temps difficile de resté indifférente face a Edward.

**_ Je ne le connais presque pas** fis je ne levant le yeux au ciel.

**_ Tu sais tu n'as pas besoin de connaître la personne pour en pincer pour lui**

Sûrement mais Edward Cullen reste un de ses gars qui ne s'enticherait pas d'une fille comme moi et ça j'en avais la certitude. Nous continuâmes a parler de tout et de rien en rejoignant mon appartement pour attendre tranquillement Alice avec tous son attirail.

Verdict?

Bisous (;

Appel Shy .


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour ( :

Me voilà de retour avec le chapitre 4 ( :

Encore merci pour vos Reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir.

Donc merci à Grazie, Virginiiiiiiiiiiiie et Oliveronica Cullen Massen et tout les autres qui ont pris le temps de lire ma fiction ^^

En ce qui concerne la reviews de Virginiiiiiiiiiiie, ( merci encore pour tes observations) : j'avais comis quelques petites fautes, je mettais emmêler les pinceaux entre les noms donc j'ai rectifier cela. Et en ce qui concerne le pourquoi Emmett a Mcarty en plus he beh surprise dans sûrement le prochain chapitre ( :

voilà

Gros bisous et bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire.

PS : Le lemon devrait pas tarder a faire son apparition ^^

Desolé pour les fautes d'orthographe ayant survécu au correcteur ^^

**Chapitre 4 : Timide rapprochement**

Trois heures, Trois heures à avoir subit les assauts de ce lutin diabolique pour se préparer pour cette soirée. Après être passé sous la torture des brosses à cheveux et pinceaux de maquillage me voilà fin prête. J'étais vêtu d'une robe à bustier bleu nuit et d'escarpins noires vernis, le tout agrémentés d'un sublime chignon et d'un maquillage discret. Alice savait bien faire les choses quand il s'agissait de mode et coiffure.

Me voilà maintenant accoudé au bar avec un mal de pied horrible, danser en talons de 10 centimètres est loin d'être ma tasse de thé s'est même un exploit que je ne me sois pas tué. Je me servis un verre de punch afin de me rafraichir quand une Angie toute enjoué certainement sous l'éffluve de l'alcool déboulait à mon côté.

**_ Bella, Bella tu vois le beau brun là haut** dit elle en m'indiquant un jeune homme effectivement brun qui parler avec d'autres gars.

**_ Oui ?** Dis je sans vraiment comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

**_ Il vient de prendre mon numéro de portable** dit elle en sautillant à côté de moi.

C'est moi ou Angie à déteint sur Lice ou étais se le surplus d'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgiter qui la rendais comme ça ? Néanmoins, d'après se que j'avais appris sur Angie pendant notre séance de préparation, elle n'avait pas eu de chance non plus en amour alors la voir sautiller ainsi ne pouvait me rendre qu'heureuse pour elle surtout si il s'agissait d'un garçon.

**_ Ha c'est super ça. J'espère que ça marchera entre vous** dis je en lui souriant.

Angie me serra dans ses bras avant d'aller retrouver Alice sur la piste de danse qui se déhanchait au côté de Jasper qui avait l'air plus que râvi. Je souriais en les regardant tous danser avec cette joie qui s'était propageait sur leur visage. Bizarrement je n'avais pas la tête à danser pour le moment malgré le fait que je n'avais parler que très peu à Edward, autant dire que j'en pince un peu pour lui et j'aurais bien aimer le voir mais en même temps faudrait que j'arrête de me faire des films à son sujet. Il n'avait pas largué une fille comme Tanya pour se mettre avec une fille comme moi. La banalité et la simplicité sont les deux mots qui me caractérisent le mieux, je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel ni même d'intéressant. Je finissais mon verre tout en continuant à songer quand une voix que je connaissais m'interpella.

**_ Bella, te voilà** enfin fit Rosalie toute souriante.

Rosalie était arrivée a mon côté avec grâce et élégance quasiment tout les mecs de la salle s'était retourné pour l'admirer. En plus d'être une fille extrêmement gentille, elle est aussi magnifique. Vêtu d'une robe rouge à bustier s'arrêtant en dessous de ses genoux de purement la classe incarner enfin de quoi en faire baver plus d'un.

**_ Salut Rose, Tu fais tourner la tête a plus d'un mec on dirait** fis je en regardant les mecs qui continuer de la regarder comme ci une déesse était apparu se qui n'est pas faux.

Rosalie passa sa main dans les cheveux pour les rassemblait sur un côté avant de se prendre un verre de punch.

**_ ça en devient même lourd a force. Alors cette rentrée** ? Fit elle en s'asseyant sur le banc situé juste à côté de nous.

_** Cette rentrée plutôt pas mal et toi ?**

_** Ho bah moi parfait, je suis un cursus des plus intéressant bon l'avantage c'est que je suis la seule fille qui assiste a des cours de mécanique donc cela à ses avantages** fit elle en me lançant un clin d'oeil en étouffant un rire.

C'est clair qu'une fille comme Rosalie être la seule fille des cours de mécanique a de quoi être un avantage. Un seul regard doux et hop elle obtenait se qu'elle voulait de ses camarades.

_** Oui c'est sur** fis je en souriant

Alice débarquait et nous prit en photo puis repartie en souriant triomphante, je n'avais même pas eu le temps de protester qu'elle était déjà repartie. La téquila doit la rendre encore plus hyperactif.

**_ Alors tu es en cours de langue avec Edward ?** Fit Rosalie en me regardant avec un regard qui en disait long sur ses pensées. Le genre de regard qui dit « Aller dit moi tout, qu'est se qui se passe avec mon frère », je sais pas trop ce qu'avait pu lui raconter Edward mais il ne s'était passé rien de « croustillant » comme le dit si bien Alice.

**_ Oui nous sommes dans le même cours, et on est aussi ensemble en littérature anglaise donc je suppose qu'il suit un cursus littéraire ?** Demandais je en essayant de ne pas parraître trop insistante sur le sujet Edward.

**_ Oui il suit un cursus littéraire avancée disons que c'est le petit génie à belle gueule de la famille. Ha avant que j'oublie il m'a demander ton numéro de portable ce soir, je lui ai donné tu ne m'en veux pas ?** Demanda Rose en me regardant en souriant de toute ses dents.

Mes joues rougissèrent malgré mes essaies de résistance.

**_ Hmmh non non mais pourquoi le voulait il ?** Baffaouillais je comme une débile.

Rose se mit a rire puis a me sourire.

_ **Je sais pas mais je crois que tu lui plaît bien** fit elle toute contente d'elle.

Je manquais de m'étouffer, je la regardais avec des yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes.

_ **Dit pas n'importe quoi Rose... Je crois que tu as un peu abusé de punch** Fis je en levant les yeux au ciel.

_** Pff .. Bella Bella ma petite Bella. Je connais mon frère et crois moi que je lis en lui comme un livre ouvert donc si je te le dit c'est que j'ai raison et entre nous je te préfère a cette pétasse de Tanya** fit elle en souriant comme si tous cela était le plus naturel du monde.

Je levais les yeux au ciel tout en secouant la tête.

_** Bref c'est pas comme ci avec Edward il se passait quelques chose hein. Allez viens allons danser** fis je en me relevant d'un bond et en tirant la main de Rosalie pour l'entraîner sur la piste de danse.

Les secondes, les minutes puis les heures défilèrent mes pieds n'en pouvait plus ma tête non plus d'ailleurs. Je ne savais pas exactement combien de verre j'avais bu mais une chose est sur s'était que j'avais bu sûrement beaucoup car je me retrouvais dans mon lit mais n'avait aucun souvenir de comment j'avais bien pu rentrer chez moi. Je me levais doucement croyant que sa ménagerais mon mal de tête se qui bien sur fut inutile. Je posais ma main sur ma tête et partis dans la cuisine avaler une aspirine. Encore une chance que je prenais les cours qu'a 10 heures sinon je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour rassembler mes neurones qui danser la salsa dans ma pauvre boîte crânienne. Je me sortis un jus d'orange et allumait la station ou était posé mon i pod avant de partir à la douche en écoutant la chanson _dreaming out loud de one républic ._

Je restais quelques instant sous le jet d'eau chaude qui réchauffait mon corps, je finis par sortir et enfiler un slim noire ainsi qu'un débardeur noire surplombé d'une chemise à carreau rouge. Après mettre maquiller et coiffer j'attrapais mon sac de cours et pris mon portable. Mince deux messages non lu qui datait d'hier soir.

_« Salut Bella c'est Edward , j'ai demandé ton numéro a Rosalie j'espère tu ne m'en voudras pas ? S :__Je voulais te prévenir que je n'irais pas à la soirée ce soir … On se voit demain ?_

_Bisous_

_E. »_

Je relisais le message deux fois de suite avant de répondre :

_« Salut Edward, désolé hier je n'avais pas regarder mes messages. C'est pas grave pour hier t'inquiètes ( He oui on se voit tout à l'heure vu que l'on suit a peu près les même cours (x _

_Bises. -B »_

Hop message envoyé , le deuxième message était d'Emmett qui voulait prendre de mes nouvelles, je lui avais donc répondu avant de partir pour l'université. Sur le chemin pour aller à l'uiversité Edward m'avait renvoyait un nouveau message.

_« Bonjour toi, _

_ha pas de problème je m'en doutais que tu ne le lirais pas hier soir de toute façon. Ok on se voit à l'amphi alors._

_Bises E. »_

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre sinon j'allais passé pour la lourde de service. Je rejoignis Alice , Japs, Jake, Rose et Angie au parking, ils étaient tous entrain de discuter.

**_ Salut** lançais je a tous le monde m'évitant ainsi les multiples bises à faire.

**_ Ho Bells tiens c'est pour toi ça** fit Alice en me tendant une petite pochette blanc qu'apparament toute les personnes avaient également érrité.

Je l'ouvris et découvris les photos de la soirées d'hier, hé bien elle en avait fait beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais.

_ Merci Lice fis je en souriant et en les rangeant rapidement dans mon sac et en la prenant dans mes bras.

_** Ho de rien tous le monde les a eu donc normal que tu les aient.** Fit elle en souriant **Bon allez moi je file j'ai deux heures de stylisme, on se rejoind tous pour manger au starbucks ? He ma Bells cette aprème on se fait une après midi toute les deux ?**

_** Bien sur ma Lice** répondis je en souriant, j'avais envie de parler de tout et n'importe quoi avec Alice, ces moments m'avaient terriblement manqué depuis un an alors je comptais bien rattraper le temps perdu après tout faut profiter de chaque instant on ne sait pas se que l'avenir nous réserve.

Tous le monde acceptèrent puis chacun partie dans des directions différentes pour suivre leurs cours. J'entrais dans l'amphithéatre en compagnie d'Angie qui me racontait O combien Ben était l'homme qui lui fallait, combien ses yeux étaient superbe. Je montais les marches et m'installait avec Angela à mon côté.

**_ Bella je te jure franchement ce mec est parfait** fit elle avec un sourire niais coller au visage.

Je fis mine de poser ma main sur son front et de poser mon doigt sur mon menton pendant quelques secondes tout en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

_** Hmmh ma chère Angela je crois que tu es atteinte du coup de foudre** dis je en étouffant un rire.

Celle ci me donna un coup dans le coude avant de me tirer la langue.

_ Oui bah moi hier je ne bavais pas sur ce beau goss au cheveux cuivrés. Fit elle fier d'elle.

_** Quoi moi non plus** fis je le plus innoncement possible.

Notre conversation fut couper par un raclement de gorge, je relevais la tête instantanément pour tomber dans ce regard vert qui me fais tant fondre. Je n'arrivais pas a décrocher mon regard du sien tellement en extase devant ce vert profond.

_ **Salut Bella, on peut s'installer avec vous ?** Fit il de sa voix douce et harmonieuse.

Je tournais un peu la tête pour voir Ben, le Ben qui faisait tant d'effet à Angela, d'ailleurs ces deux là ne s'était pas lâcher du regard. J'étouffais un rire puis tournais la tête vers Edward.

_ **Oui oui bien sur**. Fis je en souriant bêtement.

Ben partit sans se faire prier au côté d'Angela, c'est deux là commençait déjà a discuter de tout et de rien tout en se regardant intensément. Ils étaient dans leur bulle quoi, s'était tellement mignon a voir.

_ **Ben l'apprécie beaucoup** fit Edward se qui me fit tourner la tête avec un sourire au lèvres.

_** J'espère sinon avec Alice on se fera un plaisir de l'étriper** fis je en rigolant.

Edward rigola a ma réplique puis se passa les mains sur le visage. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, il était visiblement fatigué. Je n'osais pas faire la conversation afin d'éviter de l'ennuyer, si il était fatigué il n'aimerais sûrement pas faire la causette avec moi. Et puis de toute façon, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire donc le problème était résolu. Je sortis mon bloc note et commença à faire des rond dessus histoire de passer le temps.

_ **Alors cette soirée ?** Fit il en me lançant un regard curieu de savoir les moindre détails.

_ **Soirée plutôt pas mal même si se n'est absolument pas mon truc** fis je en lui lançant un rapide sourire.

**_ Oui j'ai cru me rendre compte que la foule c'est pas trop ta tasse de thé**

Bingo, en plus d'être beau il est intelligent et observateur. C'est rare de voir des garçons observateurs de nos jours.

_ **Exact mais ça n'empêche que nous nous sommes bien amuser** fis je en souriant en repensant à notre soirée, d'ailleurs si mes souvenirs étaient exact avec Alice, Angie et Rose nous avions finit par danser sur Firework de Katty Perry, déplorable l'alcool nous fait faire des choses complètement absurde par moment mais en même temps qu'est se qu'on a pu rigoler.

_ **Oui j'ai cru comprendre …** murmura t-il avec une moue moqueuse sur le visage.

Hein ? Rose lui aurait elle fait un récapitulatif de toute nos folies d'hier ? J'espère que non sinon ma réputation aller prendre un sacré coup. Isabella-Mary-Swan fille d'un shérif mais qui se met a se déhancher sur la table avec un coup dans le nez, c'est Charlie qui va être fier de sa petite fille. Je fis mine de ne pas avoir entendu sa remarque, je n'avais pas forcément envie qu'Edward rit de moi a gorge déployé pendant le restant de mes jours alors mieux valait éviter de tenter le diable. Le prof de mathématiques fit sont entré provoquant ainsi un silence royale dans l'amphithéatre. Nous passions deux heures a suivre des polycopiés et divers transparents qu'il nous montrait sur l'écran de projection. Edward paraissait s'ennuyer et limite s'endormir tandis qu'Angela et Ben se lançait des regards doux. Quand a moi j'essayais de comprendre ce fichu truc mathématiques. Bizarrement les mathématiques et moi ça fait 15, je mets toujours longtemps avant de comprendre la chose se qui fait que si je ne me concentre pas sur le cours je ne comprendrais jamais rien. Après deux heures a avoir subit les formules mathématiques ainsi que les explications du professeur, mon cerveau était littéralement entrain de surchauffer. Edward quand a lui avait envoyé des messages pendant les deux heures d'ailleurs il avait l'air très captiver par l'écran de son portable. Je rassemblais mes affaires et sortie de l'amphithéatre en compagnie de Ben et Angie.

_ Bells on va boire un café tu veux venir ? Fit Angie toute souriante.

Hmmh nous trois, donc se qui signifie que je vais les chaperonnés ? Non, je crois que je préfère encore patienter une heure a écouter la musique sur un banc au soleil que de regarder Ben et Angie se faire les yeux doux.

_ **Ho non merci Angie mais on se retrouve pour manger ce midi .** Fis je en lui souriant et en marchant en arrière afin de lui faire face pour lui parler tout en m'éloignant.

_ **ça marche** fit elle en partant avec Ben en direction de la sortie.

Je me retournais puis repris ma marche vers le petit coin qui devenait de plus en plus mon petit refuge. Je m'allongeais sur le banc en repliant mes jambes et mis mon i-pod. Les musiques défilaient et le soleil reflétait sur ma peau. Une sensation vraiment agréable, c'est pas a Forks que j'aurais pu faire ça. La majorité du temps il pleut pas que ça me déplaise car aussi bizarre que sa puisse paraître je préfère un climat humide qu'un climat vraiment étouffant avec des températures hautes. Quelques choses me secouait l'épaule, je sursautais de surprise en mettant la main sur mon cœur qui battait plus vite que nécessaire.

_ **ça va pas ! refait plus jamais ça** dis je en essayant de calmer mon rythme cardiaque

Edward étouffait un rire, saleté de mec ! C'est vrai que c'est marrant de vouloir faire faire une syncope a quelqu'un. Je lui lança un regard noir alors qu 'il s'installait a côté de moi et passa ses mains derrière sa tête et bascula sa tête en arrirère. Ce mec est vraiment la tentation incarnée, comment en vouloir a un type comme ça. Oui enfin même si ce mec est le plus beau je ne compte pas lui faire des grand sourire, je suis toujours ennervé.

_** ça va mieux ?** Fit il de sa voix douce et harmonieuse en me regardant.

Bah ais je le choix en même temps ! Pauvre tâche, oui Bella Swan a un mauvais caractère surtout après un coup de frayeur.

_ **tu n'as rien d'autre a faire a part de foutre de moi ?** Crachais je en rangeant mon i pod dans mon sac.

Edward s'approchait de mon visage avec un sourire en coin, ho non ne le regarde pas dans les yeux sinon tu vas faiblir ma vieille.

_ **Je suis désolé Bella** souffla til contre ma joue.

Arrrgh, sentir son souffle chaud sur ma joue me fit frissonner et tourner la tête. J'étais toute étourdie, aucune de mes pensées n'étaient cohérente. Je n'avais absolument qu'une seule envie déposer mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je me giflais mentalement avant de le repousser de toute mes forces.

_ **Tu peux sinon t'aurais eu ma mort sur ta conscience** crachais je sans toute fois y mettre le ton sec que j'aurais voulu. D'ailleurs il se mit a rire, rahh il m'énerve c'est pas possible.

Je lui lançais un regard noire avant de tourner la tête pour observer la fontaine. Autant ce type peut être charmant comme très pénible mais dans les deux cas il reste atrocement sexy.

_ **Tu es toujours en colère après moi** fit il avec son sourire en coin auquel on ne pouvait rien refuser. Non non Bella ne faiblit pas, ne fai-blit pas !

_ **Non je ne suis pas rancunière tu as de la chance.** Fis je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Pathé-ti-que ma pauvre.

Il affichait un sourire digne de la pub colgate, oui celui de la pub de dentifrice. Deux personnes venaient d'arrivée pour pouvoir se bécotter. Pourquoi tous le monde autour de moi se bécote.

_** Alors Bella, parle moi de toi** dit il en jouant avec son portable.

Lui parler de moi que pouvais je bien lui raconter. Ma vie n'a rien mais alors rien d'intéressant je pourrais même résumé ma vie en une phrase tellement elle est ennuyeuse.

_ **Je suis née a Forks, ma mère est décéder quand j'étais petite... **je me tournais vers lui pour voir sa mine désolé je l'arrêtais d'un geste de la main.** Non non je t'en supplie pas de pitié. J'ai un frère et mon père. Voilà rien de bien passionnant. Parles moi de toi** fis je en le regardant avec un sourire qui se voulait irrésistible mais qui devait être lamentable.

_ **Hmmh Edward Anthony Cullen, ma mère est Esmée et mon père est Carlisle. J'ai une sœur Rosalie. Voilà pour moi. Ma vie non plus n'a rien d'intéressante mais tu m'as l'air bien plus intéressante que tu me dis. Dis m'en plus sur toi.**

Comment pouvait-il trouver sa vie ennuyeuse, tout en lui avait l'air passionnant. En revanche je n'arrivais pas trop a comprendre se qui trouvais d'intéressant chez moi ?

**_ Heu dit moi ce que tu veux savoir mais j'ai une idée tu poses une question, j'en pose une et vis versa ? Ça te va ?** Demandais je en me plaongeant dans ses yeux qui avaient cette lueur de curiosité.

_ **Parfait, bon je commence alors. L'endroit que tu préfères ?** Demanda t-il en me regardant intensément.

_ **Très Galant ça Monsieur Cullen** le taquinais je.** La forêt qui se sitie derrière chez moi. La personne qui compte le plus pour toi ?**

Il réfléchis un peu en regardant a droite a gauche comme si la réponse se trouverais inscrite sur un mur.

_ **Je peux pas choisir disons que les personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi sont mes parents et ma sœur. Style de musique ?**

**_ Rock voir pop Rock. Passe** **temps favoris ?**

Au fur et a mesure qu'on se posait les questions, nous en apprenions d'avantage sur l'autre comme qu'Edward passer la plupart de son temps a jouer tu piano voir de la guitare quand bien sur il n'était pas sortie a droite a gauche. Mieux encore, que ce cher Edward aimait quand il était petit aller regarder dans le pantalon des gens. Apparemment s'était un jeu entre lui et Rose afin de voir si les gens préféraient les boxers au caleçon.

Je n'aurais pas cru Rose faire ça.

_** Un petit Ami ?** Demanda t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

_ **Non et toi enfin une petite amie ?** Demandais je en prenant grand soin de ne pas rompre ce contact.

_ **Non du tout. La pire chose que tu as jamais faite ?**

Donc il n'était plus du tout avec cette Tanya même si j'avais cru comprendre qu'il s'était séparer il n'empêche que j'avais garder quelques réserve sur ce sujet. Enfin en même temps il est libre de faire se qu'il souhaite même sortir avec cette … Tanya.

Ho non pourquoi fallait il qu'il me pose cette question, je ne vais tout de même pas y raconter la fois ou avec Lice et Em nous avions parier de nous échanger nos vêtements pour une journée de cours complète. Nous étions au collège et voilà qu'Emmett n'avait rien trouver de mieux que de faire ce pari stupide que nous n'avions pas refuser d'ailleurs, voilà comment avec Alice nous nous étions retrouver dans des vêtements d'Emmett trois fois trop grand tandis qu'Emmett était vêtu d'un jolie leggings jaune et de sa petite jupette ainsi qu'un jolie top rose pâle. Qu'est se que l'on avait pu rigoler ce jour là. Mon sac se mit a vibrer, je fouillais dedans sous le regard d'Edward et répondis.

_** Allo ?**

_ _Bells, qu'est se que tu fiches ? On devait se rejoindre pour aller au starbucks voilà 10 minutes que l'on t'attends_.

Merde j'avais complètement zappé Alice.

_** Ho mince j'arrive Lice. Désolé.**

**_**_ Wai grouille toi avant que je te scalpe_ ronchonna t-elle.

_ **Moi aussi je t'aime.**

Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre que j'avais déjà coupé la conversation. Je rangea mon portable dans mon sac et me relevais du banc. Edward avait suivi mon mouvement et me regardait avec un regard intrigué.

_** Pas de petit ami hein ?** Demanda t-il en souriant.

**_ Hein ?** Fis je en ne comprenant absolument pas ou il voulait en venir .

**_ Oui s'était ton petit ami ?** Fit il en mettant ses ray ban sur son nez.

Il prenait le coup de fil d'Alice pour celui d'un petit ami que je n'ai absolument pas ? J'éclatais de rire alors qu'il me regardait étonné.

_ Dé**solé mais ça a beau être ma moitié, ma meilleur amie ça n'est pas pour autant mon petit ami. Je t'avais dit que j'en avais pas donc je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais menti.**

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en souriant gêner. Je lui fis une accolade en souriant.

**_ T'en fais pas je t'en veux pas, tiens tu veux venir manger avec nous au Starbucks ? Enfin si sa te dit.** Demandais je en rougissant.

**_ Désolé je dois aller retrouver heu un pote mais on s'envoie des sms** fit il en secouant son cellulaire.

_** ça marche, bon bah je file alors Bye.** Fis je en lui déposant un bisous sur la joue avant de partir retrouver le petit démon qui voulait me scalper.

Alors ?

Verdict? (: Des rebondissements dans le prochain chapitre ;) ( He oui Tanya n'a pas disparu * malheuresement x) )


	6. Chapter 5

Salut ( :

Je tiens tout d'abord a m'excuser du retard ( :

voilà enfin le chapitre 5 ^^

J'espère qu'il sera a la hauteur de vos espérances ^^

Merci a Virginiiiiiiiiiiiie, ely142, Grazie, LFM'Ines pour leur reviews ^^

Je remercie aussi toutes les autres personnes qui ont lu la fiction ^^

Bonne lecture .

Bises .

Chapitre 5 : Rapprochement ?

Un tissus bleu flottait devant mes yeux, Alice le secouait devant moi attendant certainement mon avis. J'étais tellement accaparé par mes pensées que je n'avais pas préter attention a Alice qui débitait un nombre incalculable de phrase sur la couleur et la coupe des vêtements qu'elle me présentait au fur et a mesure. Mon esprit quand a lui, était plus en train de pensée a un homme ayant des yeux émeraude qu'a écouter Alice. Depuis que nous avions quitter le starbucks mes pensées se tourné malencontreusement vers Edward même si j'essayais de ne pas songer a lui, deux minutes après il réenvahissait mon esprit alors a quoi bon lutter ? J'aurais tellement voulut qu'il vienne manger avec nous le midi mais bon en même temps je ne peux pas le forcer a venir et puis si ça se trouve il n'avait aucune envie de rester en ma compagnie une heure de plus. La voix d'Alice me sortis une fois de plus de mes songes.

**_ Bella ! Alors ce top oui ou non ? Tu crois qu'il m'irait pour mon rendez vous de ce soir ?** Fit elle en collant le top sur son buste afin de voir en grossièrement se que cela pouvait donner.

Je regardais vaguement le bout de tissus, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi répondre en même temps le domaine de la mode et moi c'est un peu comme parler avec un extra terrestre : J'y comprends rien.

**_ He bien euh il est sympa mais je ne pense pas que ses froufrous soit vraiment utile** dis je en désignant les manches du top.

Alice regarda le tissus avec plus de sérieux puis releva la tête en souriant.

**_ Oui tu as raison c'est pas la tenue qui me faut pour ce soir ! Tu vois que nos sorties shopping commencent a servir a quelques chose **Dit elle triomphante en reposant le cintres et en se dirigeant vers d'autres vêtement.

**_ Si tu le dis** murmurais je en levant les yeux au ciel

Je fis mine de farfouiller entre les cintres pour parraître occupé sinon Alice me ferait les gros yeux en me parlant de mon manque d'investissement dans la meilleur invention de l'homme, soit la mode. La meilleur invention de l'homme mon œil, tout est si compliqué dans la mode entre associé ses chaussures a ses hauts ou bien encore utiliser un code couleur ou encore bien choisir ses accessoires. Non décidement tous cela n'est pas pour moi, je n'arrive même pas a faire la différences entre de la soie et du cachemire se qui avait littérallement décrocher la mâchoire d'Alice qui me regardait avec un regard ahuri c'est comme ça que j'ai hérité de cours mené par Alice bien sur pour différencier les différentes textures de vêtement …

_**Haaaa voilà se qu'il me faut ! Bells regarde moi ce petit bijou ! **Fit Alice en sautillant partout attirant les regards sur nous.

En même temps Alice Brandon et la discrétion ne sont pas du tout compatible, je l'avais assez appris par le passé. Je m'approchais d'elle et regardait la robe parme qu'elle tenait tels un tromphé dans sa main droite. Assez courte, en bustier agrémentait d'une ceinture orné de perle mauve, elle était tout simplement splendide. Si Lice avait bien un don s'était bien celui de dénicher des tenue vraiment magnifique, a chaque fois qu'elle faisait les magasins elle sortait toujours avec des tenus chic mais a la fois sexy sans faire vulgaire.

**_ J'adore Lice ! Elle tira comme un gant !** Fis je en lui souriant.

Une blonde passa comme une furie et arracha littérallement la robe des mains d'Alice. Je restais ahuri devant la scène, Alice quand a elle avait réussi a attraper un bout de la robe afin d'essayer de la reprendre en tirant dessus mais s'était sans compter de la blonde qui ne souhaiter pas la lâcher. Sa longue chevelure doré m'empêcher de voir son visage, mais cette couleur de cheveux me rappeler quelqu'un. Je lui tapota l'épaule et se fut le visage de Tanya qui m'apparut, j'aurais du m'en douter . Bon sang qui d'autre mise a part elle avait le chic pour créer des problème là ou il y'en avait pas.

**_ Qu'est se que t'a SWAN ? **Cracha t'elle en tira encore plus fort sur la robe qu'Alice essayait tant bien que mal de retenir en lâchant un bon nombre d'insulte en passant de « péruche sans cervelle à pimbèche silliconné ». Oui Alice peut devenir un être détestable quand on touche a ses passions ou au êtres qu'elle aime, un peu comme moi. Je lançais un regard noir a Tanya, puis me tourna vers Alice.

**_ Lice laisse lui cette robe, on s'en fiche.** Fis je le plus calmement possible.

A en voir le visage d'Alice qui devenait emplit de colère, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire. J'avais du encore sortir une de ses boulettes monumentales.

**_ NON Bells, je ne lâcherais pas cette robe. Je l'avais je la garde c'est une question d'honneur. En plus elle veut cette robe juste pour prouvé qu'elle peut avoir se qu'elle veut ! Sauf que cette robe ne convient pas a la morphologie d'un postérieur silliconné sans parler de ses attributs féminin gonflés a bloc, la seule chose qu'elle arriverait a faire c'est craqué les coutures de cette merveille. Alors NON je ne lâcherais pas. Quand a toi Denali, je te conseillerais d'aller rayon grande taille pour trouver une robe ou ton derrière rentrerait!** Cracha Alice avec autant de haine qui lui était permis.

J'étais complètement sous le choc de la répartie d'Alice, je ne l'avais que très rarement vu dans cette état et je dois dire que malgré sont mètre 60, elle fait bien plus peur qu'elle n'en a l'air. Tanya avait la bouche entrouverte et paraissait choqué par les propos qu'avais tenu Alice tellement qu'elle en avait laché la robe . Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire devant l'expression de merou mort qui s'était dessiné sur son visage.

**_ Allez Bells on s'en va laissons la reprendre ses esprits tranquillement**me chuchota Alice avant de partir vers la caisse.

Tanya choisit pile ce moment pour sortir de sa léthargie, son visage affichait une colère noire. La petite blonde pourri gâté n'a pas du apprécier la tirade d'Alice.

**_ BRANDON ! SWAN ! Vous allez me le payer je vous le jure que vous aller morfler ! Bande de petites sottes ! Méfiez vous de tous a partir de maintenant !**Dit elle en nous lançant un regard noir avant de partir avec la tête haute et son postérieur qui dandinait vulgairement de gauche a droite.

Alice se tourna vers moi en éclatant de rire chose que je fis aussi ne pouvant retenir d'avantage malgré les morsures que j'infligeais a l'intérieur de la joue.

**_ Je l'ai bien mouché ? Hein ? Pfff et puis si elle croit qu'elle me fait peur elle se foure le doigt dans l'oeil.** Fit elle en souriant.

**_ Ho que oui tu as étais grandiose Lice ! Oui même pas peur d'abord** fis je en rigolant de plus belle.

Alice alla payer son achat et nous quittions le magasin pour aller nous installer dans le café situé non loin du magasin. Alice affichait toujours ce sourire triomphant comme si elle avait réussi a exterminer Godzilla de la planète quand a moi je refrénais mon envie de rigoler car l'articulation de mes mandibules commençait sérieusement a me faire mal. Un jeune serveur blond vient se poster devant notre table avec ce sourire commerciale plaqué sur les lèvres.

**_ Bonjour mesdemoiselles, Mikkie pour vous servir. Que souhaites ses charmantes jeunes filles ? **Fit il en recoulant .

Ça façon de draguer ne me donner qu'une envie … vomir si il croit qu'une fille tombera amoureuse de lui avec un tel jeu de drague he beh il se trompe fortement le petit Mikkie.

Je regardais Alice qui explosa de rire, je fis de même. Le jeune Mikkie ne savait plus ou se mettre, il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre attendait que nos rires se calment.

**_ Désolé fis je après avoir enfin repris mon sérieux. Alors pour moi ça serra un latte macchiato caramel et un noisette s'il vous plaît. **Fis je en lui lançant un petit sourire d'excuse.

Mikkie ne fit pas un autre numéro de drague et partie aussi vite qu'il put en grognant un _« bien je vous apporte ça »_Mince nous avons sans doute ébranlé sa virilité. Alice avait les larme qui coulait tellement elle avait rigolé.

**_ He bien je dois dire que ces moments m'avaient manqué beaucoup trop.** Fis je en souriant.

Y'avait qu'avec Alice que je pouvais vivre des moments comme cela.

**_ C'est clair ça m'avait trop manqué aussi. Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois venu Bells et puis tu es comme la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu. Au moindre coup de doute je me réfère a toi **et tout le patatra.

Je lui souriais, décidement j'avais vraiment trouver la perle rare en meilleur amie même si ça fait longtemps que je le sais je ne peux m'empêcher de la chance que j'ai d'avoir une amie comme elle. Mikkie revient avec une mine renfrogné et déposa nos cafés avant de partir sans même demander son reste.

**_ Je crois qu'on l'a vexé** dis je en rigolant.

_ **Je crois aussi en même temps son jeu de drague est vraiment pitoyable. Quelle fille normalement constitué tomberait dans le panneau ?** Fit elle en rigolant.

La elle marqué un point, ce genre de méthode ferait plus fuir les filles a grandes enjambées que je les attirées. Enfin le pauvre quand même nous lui avons vraiment mis le moral a zéro si ça se trouve. Nous dégustions nos cafés tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Alice avait déjà commencer les préparatifs pour la soirées de base ball et beh autant dire qu'elle n'était pas en retard elle avait lieu que dans deux semaines et puis c'est pas la reine d'Angleterre qu'elle a invité simplement ses amis alors pas la peine de se compliquer la vie a vouloir organisé un truc bien précis mais bon c'est Alice elle aime que les choses soient bien faites. Mon portable vibra, je le sortis et lu le message que je venais de recevoir.

_« Salut Bella, _

_Encore désolé d'avoir refusé ton invitation pour ce midi. _

_J'espère que tu passes une agréable journée._

_Au faites Rose m'a montré les photos de la soirée et je dois dire que tu étais splendide, il est hors de question que je loupe une soirée a l'avenir. ( _

_PS : voilà mon adresse mail si tu veux qu'on se parle via l'ordinateur : _

_Bises _

_E. »_

Un sourire devait s'être peint sur mon visage, malgré le fait qu'il m'avait dit qu'il m'enverrait un message je ne pensais pas pour autant qu'il le ferait. Bizarrement son message m'avait donné des papillons dans le ventre. Mon dieu je commence a devenir bizarre c'est pas bon signe. Les rires d'Alice me firent lever la tête vers elle. Elle pointa sa petite cueillère vers moi avant de la remettre dans la tasse de son latte machiatto saveur caramel.

**_ Toi tu me caches quelques choses. De qui vient ce message qui te fait autant sourire. Mais pas sourire comme quand tu souris normalement mais sourire niaisement. Tu sais niaisement comme quand tu commences a flirter avec quelqu'un. Tu sais ce sourire qui te rend complètement débile **fit elle en rigolant.

Je leva les main en l'air signe que je me rendais sinon Alice aller continuait sa tirade en me mettant encore plus mal alaise.

**_ ça va ça va j'ai compris. Dis je en rougissant. Je ne te cache rien Lice**fis je le plus sérieusement que possible en évitant son regard sinon elle allait voir que je mens enfin quoi que.

**_ Isabella Mary Swan, tu me prend pour la dernière cruche ou quoi ! Je te connais comme si je t'avais faites alors le coup du je ne te cache rien tu peux le remballer. Alors dit moi qui sait .** Fit elle en melançant ce regard de cocker auquel on ne pouvait rien refusé.

**_ Ho non non Alice Mary Brandon enlève moi ce regard de chien battu de sur le visage c'est de la triche.**Fis je en lui lançant un regard désapprobateur.

Malgré mes protestations Alice continuait a me lancer ce foutu regard, raaah autant j'adore cette fille autant des fois elle m'énerve tant son regard de cocker fonctionne parfaitement sur les gens.

**_ Ok t'as gagné, c'est Edward …** fis je en laissant ma phrase en suspend

Alice me regarda triomphante mais apparemment ma réponse n'avait pas l'air de la satisfaire.

**_ Bella !**

**_ Edward Cullen, le frere de Rosalie...**

Alice se mit a sourire et a frappé dans ses mains attirant ainsi quelque regards dans notre direction.

Comment passer inaperçut, appeler Alice ! Je levais les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

**_ Depuis le temps que je te bassines pour trouver quelqu'un tu t'es enfin jetté a l'eau. Je suis vraiment contente. **

**_ Ho non Alice attends je ne suis pas avec lui ! Je … nous discutons ensemble simplement... enfin il n'y a rien a part de l'amitié...**

Le sourire qui était présent sur le visage d'Alice s'agrandit encore plus.

**_ Crois moi dans pas lontemps vous serez ensemble. Oublies pas que j'ai un sixième sens pour **ça fit elle en touchant son nez a plusieurs reprise. Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de me lever.

**_ Bon si on y aller au lieu de rester là a débattre sur ma vie privée**fis je en déposant un billet pour payer nos deux cafés.

**_ Crois moi Bells cette conversation n'est pas terminée.** Fit elle en rigolant.

Je venais enfin de rentrer chez moi, Alice n'avait pas arrêter de me parler de mon soi disant futur amoureux avec Edward. C'est vrai que j'avais envie de croire que se qu'elle disait mais bon j ne préfère pas me mettre des histoires stupides en tête. Après avoir rangé tous mes achats et pris une douche, je me fis chauffer une part de pizza et alluma mon PC portable et me connecta a msn. J'entrais l'adresse d'Edward et partie cherher mon repas. Le bip qui signalait l'ouverture d'une conversation msn venait de résonner. Je me dirigeais lentement vers mon ordinateur de peur de faire tomber mon repas équilibré par terre. Je m'installais confortablement sur le sofa et pris mon ordi pour voir qui me parler qui doit sans aucun doute être Emmett. J'ouvris la convrsation :

_ vous a accepter dans ses amis._

_** :**_ _Salut toi !_

Un sourire se dessinait sur mes lèvres en voyant qui était mon correspondant. Je mordis dans la part de ma pizza puis répondis a la conversation.

_**Bella S :** Salut toi ( _

_** : **J'ai bien cru que tu ne voulais pas me parler … Tu vas bien ?_

Pourquoi avait il penser cela ? Avais je fait quelques chose de mal ou quelques choses qui lui aurait fait penser une telle chose ?

_**Bella S. : **Heu pourquoi pensais tu cela ? Oui je vais très bien un peu fatigué mais ça va et toi ? _

Je finis le reste de ma pizza et partie déposer mon assiette dans l'évier, le temps que j'éffectuais mon chemin vers l'évier Edward avait déjà répondu. Hé bien il est rapide. Je me réinstallais sur le sofa et répondis a son dernier message.

_**E. Cullen : **Je sais pas sûrement le temps que tu as mis a répondre peut être. Ho qu'a tu fais pour être fatigué ? Ouais ça va merci ^^_

_**Bella S. : **Désolé je préférais ne pas tenter le diable en courant avec une assiette et des couverts a la main. Les magasins avec le diable en personne (x Et toi tu as passer une bonne journée ? _

_** : **Oui ne va pas te blesser surtout si c'est pour répondre à l'un de mes messages je m'en voudrais (a) Le diable ? Qui a la chance d'être qualifié de ce surnom lol ? Oui enfin une journée normal quoi. _

_**Bella S : **^^ Le diable est Alice une vraie furie dans les magasins c'est assez épuisant mais marrant a voir. Hin hin ok ( : _

_** :**Tu me l'aurais dit plus tôt je serais venu te sauver des griffes de satan ( _

_**Bella S : **Non tu n'allais pas annulé tes projets juste pour m'extirper des griffes de ce petit être diabolique. J'ai survécu héhé et puis tu avais sans doute mieux a faire que rester avec moi ( _

_**E. Cullen : **ça ne m'aurait pas déranger de passer l'après midi avec toi ( _

_**Bella S. : **^^ je reviens quelqu'un vient de sonner._

Le bruit de la sonnette se fit entendre, qui venait me rendre visite a cette heure. Les gens sont vraiment inhumain parfois. Je pestais contre la personne qui se trouver derrière la porte pour venir me déranger pendant ma conversation avec Edward maudit soit cette personne. J'ouvris la porte avec un regard noire et fut surprise de découvrir la personne qui se trouvait derrière ma porte.

Verdict ?

Vous avez aimé ?

Alors a votre avis qui est derrière la porte ?

Edward ?

Tanya ?

Alice ?

Rosalie ?

Que va t-il se passer ?

Bisous et j'ai hâte de lire vos reviews .

Apple Shy.


	7. Chapter 6

Salut tous le monde,

J'arrive avec le chapitre 7 méga en retard S:

Je suis vraiment désolé!

Je tiens a vous remercier pour vos reviews et aussi remercier ma Bêta Colinou :D

Bonne lecture

Bises.

_Le bruit de la sonnette se fit entendre. Qui venait me rendre visite a cette heure ? Les gens sont vraiment inhumain parfois . Je pestais contre la personne qui se trouvait derrière la porte pour venir me déranger pendant ma conversation avec Edward. Maudit soit-il. J'ouvris la porte avec un regard noir et fut surprise de découvrir celui qui était devant moi._

**Chapitre 6 : Surprise , surprise !**

_(appartement de Bella)**  
><strong>_

Deux bras gigantesques me surélevaient du sol et me faisait tournoyer dans les airs. Ma tête tournait et l'envie de vomir commençait à monter dangereusement. Le torse de mon visiteur vibrait sous ses rires choses qui m'avait manqué malgré le fait que je le maudissais d'avoir interrompu ma conversation avec Edward. Après d'interminables secondes à tourner dans les airs les deux bras me relâchèrent enfin, une minute de plus et je crois que j'aurais rendu tout ce que j'avais avalé plus tôt dans la journée.

Emmett me regardait avec un sourire immense sur le visage.

**-SURPRISE ! Alors petite sœur contente de me voir ?** S'exclama t-il en rentrant dans mon appartement en posant son sac dans l'entrée.

ça pour une surprise s'en était une. Je ne m'attendais pas a avoir de la visite à cette heure et encore moins d'Emmett qui était encore hier matin à Forks. Je sortis de ma léthargie et sautais dans ses bras. Dire que j'étais heureuse à ce moment là n'était qu'un euphémisme.

**-Tu m'as manqué Emmett !** Je le lâchais et lui frappais l'épaule.** N'empêche t'aurais pu me dire que tu venais à Londres** râlais -je avec mon regard sévère enfin qui se voulait sévère car vu le sourire qu'affichait Emmett cela m'étonnerait que je lui fasse froid dans le dos.

**-Aoutch Bells je vois que tu n'as pas perdue ta force de mouche** s'esclaffa -il. **Tu m'as manqué aussi ma petite sœur préférée que j'aime.** Il s'avança dans l'appartement tout en admirant mon chez moi. Mon chez moi cela faisait bizarre à dire mais ça me plaisait bien, même énormément. Je refermais la porte d'entrée et m'adossais aux murs. Emmett continuait sa petite inspection tout en poussant des _« whaa purée je veux ça moi aussi » ou bien des « faut que j'appelle Alice dès que j'ai trouvé mon appartement, moi aussi je veux un lit comme ça ! »_.

**-Ton appartement est trop bien mon labello, je sens que je vais m'y plaire** se réjouit-il avec un grand sourire.

Minute, rembobinons : Je sens que je vais m'y plaire ? A moins que je sois folle cela veut dire qu'Emmett compte s'installer ici ?

**- T'y plaire ?** fis-je en le scrutant les bras croisés.

D'un seul coup le Emmett enjoué disparaissait pour laisser place au Emmett avec sa moue d'enfant auquel on ne pouvait rien refuser. Maudite soit Alice pour lui avoir appris ça. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux nerveusement et se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre.

**-Bahh en faite tu sais c'est pas que vivre tous seul avec Papa est nul mais deux fois il a failli nous tuer avec ses soit disant pâte à la Carbonara, mon œil ouais elle était à la mort au rat oui. Je te jure Bells regarde moi j'ai la peau sur les os** débita-t-il en faisant de grand geste.

**-Ah oui ! Je vois ça, mais tu as au moins perdu quinze kilos** raillais-je en essayant de ravaler le fou rire qui allait franchir la barrière de mes lèvres.

**-Tout a fait, tu vois tu l'as remarqué** dit-il fier de lui.

**-Donc si j'ai bien tout suivi, tu quittes Forks parce que papa te nourrit pas assez ?** narguais-je en essayant de retenir mon rire tant bien que mal.

Les yeux d'Emmett s'agrandirent comme si ce que j'avais dit l'avait choqué. Hmmh ! je connais ce regard là et ça ne sent pas bon du tout . Oh non ! Pas bon. Je me mordis la lèvre pour éviter d'exploser de rire devant son air ahuri.

**-Et pour toi c'est pas une bonne raison ? Décidément t'es vraiment une sœur indigne, ton frère fait tout ce chemin, et je précise la peau sur les os et en te ramenant Squeezy, et toi tu te moques de moi ? C'est pas joli joli ça Swan !** Bougonna t-il en fronçant les sourcils avant de se laisser tomber dans le sofa.

**-Bon OK y'a aussi le fait que je n'aime pas te savoir seule dans une ville, t'imagine s'il t'arrive quelque chose ? Je suis impuissant de Forks. Alors j'en ai parlé avec Papa et me voilà. Et pas la peine de l'appeler pour lui dire que tu veux pas de moi chez toi, il est bien plus soulagée de savoir que son fils beau et musclé est là pour veiller sur sa petite sœur chérie** déclara t-il en souriant fier de sa tirade.

Je rêve ! Dites moi que je rêve ! Je venais tout juste de goûter à l'indépendance et voilà qu'Emmett revient au grand galop me surveiller. Mon dieu qu'ais-je fais pour mériter ça ?

**-Je sais m'occuper de moi Emmett. Et puis tu n'avais pas à t'en faire pour ma sécurité Alice est là.**

Bravo Bella bel argument de choc, c'est vrai qu'avec ça Emmett va être soulagé. Idiote, idiote !

**-Alice ? Alice, mon autre petite sœur enfin pas tout fait mais si ? Celle qui n'arrive même pas à ouvrir un bocal à cornichon ? Ah oui c'est sur là t'es en sécurité** pouffa t -il.

Je lui frappais l'épaule en grognant. A peine dix minutes qu'il était là et il commençait déjà à se moquer de moi, déplorable. Enfin il avait au moins un atout dans sa poche « Squeezy » ma souris en peluche que ma mère m'avait offert à ma naissance, je l'avais oublier à Forks ce qui ne m'arrive en général jamais puisqu'elle me suit partout cette petite chose. Oui je sais, c'est puéril de balader à mon âge cette petite souris en peluche à chacun de mes voyages au fond de ma valise mais je n'y peux rien c'est la dernière chose que ma mère m'ait laissé. Je tournais la tête vers Emmett en lui souriant.

**-Bon ! Si je suis d'accord pour que tu restes là le temps qu'on te trouve un appartement, tu peux me donner Squeezy ?** couinais-je en souriant à en dévoiler toutes mes dents. D'ailleurs si je continuais comme ça mes mandibules allaient rester bloquées.

Un énorme sourire triomphant se formait sur les lèvres d'Emmett, il me tendit ma petite souris grise qui certes n'avait plus beaucoup de moustaches et dont les yeux commençaient petit à petit à se découdre encore plus, mais bon dieu que je l'aimais cette petite souris. Le seul souvenir de ma mère enfin non le deuxième si je compte l'album de famille. Je posais ma tête sur le torse à Emmett en souriant bêtement et en serrant cette petite chose grise contre moi. Rien ne pouvait être plus parfait même si le fait qu'Emmett soit venu à Londres pour « me surveiller » me gênais, je devais quand même avouer qu'il me manquait plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Nous avions toujours été fusionnels tous les deux, jamais l'un sans l'autre en comptant Alice. Nous nous étions même proclamer comme les trois mousquetaires de Forks. Je me rappellerais toujours le jour ou Charlie nous avait sacrés mousquetaire armé du manche à balai. Pas la peine de dire que cette magnifique idée venait d'Alice. Emmett passait sa main dans mes cheveux en une caresse protectrice et fraternelle tout en regardant la télévision. Je ne mis pas longtemps avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée enfin plus précisément dans ceux de mon frère.

Et voila hé bin non, hélas se n'était pas Ed' ( je suis un peux sadique alors je vous fait patienter xD)

Prochain chapitre très vite j'vous le promet :D

N'oubliez pas le p'tit bouton reviews :D

Bises


End file.
